The Joker's Princess
by Alynelovesyou2
Summary: Diana Frost was a normal woman in her twenties just trying to survive Gotham. After landing a job at the local bank, Diana Frost would never imagine she would endure a robbery, much less a robbery done by the infamous new criminal, The Joker. When she discovers that the said criminal is her soulmate...Full summary inside! Joker/OFC. Soulmate story! Possessive Joker
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: Diana Frost was a normal woman in her twenties just trying to survive Gotham. After landing a job at the local bank, Diana Frost would never imagine she would endure a robbery, much less a robbery done by the infamous new criminal, The Joker. When she discovers that the said criminal is her soulmate, she gets taken on an adventure where she begins to question what is right and wrong, what is light and dark, and what is love or lust.**

 **The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter One**

 **Bank Robbery**

 **Gotham City Bank**

The sound of tapping could be heard, the shuffling of papers, and the clicking of a stapler. I internally groan as I glance at my watch. Only a few minutes have passed since I last checked my watch. Could this day get any slower?

My name is Diana Frost. I'm twenty two years old, and just recently moved to the wonderful city that is Gotham. I'm a pretty average Caucasian looking girl, with neck-length dirty blonde hair with a pair of hazel eyes. My body was around 5'7 and slightly toned from the years of cheer-leading and gymnastics. I was no supermodel, but I kept myself pretty active and fit, even during college.

I've only been working at Gotham's bank for a few months, and I was already tired of it. I had a degree in accounting and the only available position they had was to be the assistant to the bank manager. So after spending four years in college, I end up sorting checks and getting the big man coffee.

I sigh deeply, putting the last check into the last envelope. I roll my neck, reaching up to scratch my soulmate mark. I've had the mark since I was born, signaling that my soulmate was older than me. I just hope they weren't much older. I've always wanted to know who my mate was, but as they days went on, the less hope I had in finding them. I've heard of stories of people who never find their soulmate, marrying and having kids and dying old without ever meeting them. I came to the conclusion that, that might be me.

The mark was odd anyway; it consisted of the four suits in the playing cards, all in a diamond formation. My peers would always tease me, claiming that my soulmate was a poker player or a magician, but after today I would have taken either or.

It was around three o'clock when the sound of gun shots rang like loud fireworks, causing me to jump and crouch to the ground. Was this really happening right now? Thankfully, I was in the back room, away from all the action.

But even as I huddled to the ground, you could still see me through the glass. The back of my neck flared up, something it had never done before. Is my soulmate here? Oh god please don't tell me my soulmate was either a robber or someone who was about to get shot.

I peer up from behind the desk to see clown masks covering the robbers faces, and I instantly felt my blood run cold.

I hated clowns. Ever since I was little their scary faces gave me nightmares.

I decided I shouldn't just sit here helplessly as the bank was being robbed so crawled out of sight, pulling out my phone and quickly dialing 911.

"911, what's your emergency?"

I calmly told the operator what was going on, but before I could spit out any more details, my neck burned badly causing me to hiss in pain. Just then the door to the back office was kicked in, revealing a tall man in an ugly clown mask.

I screamed in panic, trying to move out of the way as the man launched forward towards me. He easily grabbed my ankle with a glove hand, pulling me towards him.

"My my, look what we, uh, have here," the man purred in a nasally voice. I feel him reach up and pull my shirt down where my soulmate mark was. I could feel his stare burning into the throbbing mark. My heartbeat was thumping loud in my ears and I prayed to god that this man was not who I think he was.

He takes off his glove and rubs it gently across the mark, sending shivers through my body much to my displeasure. "Looks like I, hit the jackpot." He cackled, reaching down to lift me to my feet.

This could not be happening right now! "Let go of me!" I screeched, struggling against the robber's strength.

His voice turned from high and nasally to deep and dark. "I, don't think I will baby doll."

He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me out of the room and into the crowd of people. I looked around at my co-workers, begging them to help me. They just stared back with pity in their eyes and I began to lose all hope.

He walked towards the other men, his gun swinging back and forth as he gazes around.

Suddenly, a loud gunshot rang out and a bullet went flying into one of the clowns. The man who held me dropped to the ground, pulling me along with him.

"Not in my bank!" A voice I recognized shouted from behind us. It was my manager's voice and a tiny bit of hope swelled in my stomach.

That hope was cut short when my clown shot up and easily placed a bullet in his thigh. Tears were now escaping from my brown eyes as the scene unfolded in front of me. My manager went stumbling to the ground, the shotgun falling out of his hands.

Pulled to my feet, I was forced towards the big bags of money. Another clown had carried them in.

"The boss said no souvenirs," the other clown growled, pointing his gun at me.

I could feel his body momentarily stiffen, his hand on my arm gripped painfully tight and my soulmark burned with anger. He cocked his head to the side, stepping to the right with me.

"I bet he told you to kill me," the other robber went on, his gun now pointed at my captors mask.

"No I, uh, kill the bus driver," my clown said in a calm voice, taking another step to the right.

"Bus driver? What bus-," he was cut off with a loud crash coming from the side of the building. A bus came busting through the bricks, hitting the robber and killing him on spot.

I screamed, twisting my body away from the rubble.

Another guy in a clown mask hopped out of the back of the bus, immediately throwing the bags of money up into the seats.

Once they were finished the last guy in the mask turned to him and looked me up and down. "Is she a take home?"

Before he could say anymore, a bullet was lodged deep into his throat.

"Sorry, she's not on the menu." He chuckled, pulling his mask off to reveal a more horrifying face.

I began to ball, realizing that not only was I currently in the arms of the dangerous Joker himself, but he was in fact my soulmate. Stories about the new criminal had spread like wildfire, and never did I believe I would be face to face with the clown prince himself, much less be destined to be with him for the rest of our lives!

"Time to go sweet cheeks!" The Joker giggled, pushing me towards the bus. "And if you don't comply then I'll just have to blow this bank sky high!"

Fearing the lives of all the innocent, I reluctantly complied, hopping onto the bus. I felt like I was in a hideous nightmare that I would never wake up too, and maybe that's exactly what this was.

I look back at the people in the bank, making eye contact with my manager-who was surprising still alive-before the bus door was slammed shut.

The Joker dragged me up by the front seat and placed me in the first right seat. He jumped into the driver's seat and began to drive off, joining a group of other school buses just as the cops arrived. My heart raced and I wanted nothing more to do then run out the back door and alert the authorities. But the threat of blowing up the bank still lingered in my mind.

I turn my attention back to the man who I just witness rob and murder. My soulmate still tingled and it made me grimace in disgust. Out of the seven billion people in this world, it had to be HIM.

My thoughts were interrupted by his surprisingly high and preppy voice. "What's your name doll?"

I stayed silent for a moment, not too sure on what to say. When I didn't answer, his eyes flash up into the mirror and my soulmate mark burned with irritation. I answered him, "Diana."

A loud chuckle burst from his throat , making me jump and cringe away. "Like the princess! I like that. From now on, uh, you'll be MY princess."

I give him a bewildered and fearful expression. Was this really what my life has come to? Kidnapped by the psycho clown who just so happened to be Gotham's latest criminal and not to mention my freaking soulmate. Did he know about that? Or did he just kidnap me for the hell of it.

I didn't want to question him about it, in fact I didn't want anything to do with him. I pushed myself tightly against the window as far away from him as possible. My knees came up to my chest as i huddled in a tight ball. I was sure my makeup stained my cheeks from where the tears had leaked but I honestly didn't care. I just witnessed someone die, and my mind was whirling a hundred miles a minute.

I stare out the window, watching as the buildings past by. I prayed that the authorities were on their way, or even the famous Batman that was Gotham's so called hero. My eyes flash to the Joker anxiously, and I quickly wonder what he must be thinking right now. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as he hunches forward while focusing on the road intensely. He must have felt my eyes on him for he looked up in the mirror at me. I averted my eyes and bite my lip, a small blush spreading across my stained cheeks.

He spoke then, his voice much more calm. "So my little princess, it seems you and I, me and you, have something in common."

So he did know, I thought. "It would seem that way," I mutter out, reaching up to rub the tingling soulmark.

The bus suddenly takes a sharp turn, and I end up falling over to the size. "Oops! Sorry doll, you better hold on tight!" He giggles as his foots slams down on the accelerator.

I suck my teeth as I grip onto the seat for dear life. The sound of sirens could be heard faintly, and hope began to arise once more. He suddenly pulls into a back alley, parking the bus and standing. He turns to me and I look at him fearfully. "It's time to, skedaddle princess!"

He leans down to grab me and I push away from him. "Don't touch me!" I spit at him, causing him to growl and launch forward.

He grabs a hold me tightly, bringing me up to stand as he brings me close to his face. "As much as I _love_ the fight in ya, right now is just not the um, time." He licks his scared lips, causing me to grimace. "What's wrong darling? Is it the _scars?_ "

I close my eyes and turn away from him, and he laughs in response. "Get use to them sweetheart, you'll be seeing them _a lot_ from now on."

I could hear the sound of another vehicle pulling up and I open my eyes to see a white can pull up in front of the van. Another group of clowns jump out and wake their way to the back, opening the bus and grabbing the money stacks.

I look back up at the Joker who was staring down at me with a gaze I could only guess was filled with lust. I swallow and my stomach swirls with anxiousness. "Now, you can either come willingly, or I knock you out. Your choice."

I looked around, realizing that if I didn't choose quickly, it would probably be the later option. I nod in compliance and he grins madly at me. "Then you chariot awaits, my princess."

I scowl but follow him off the bus and into the van. The back didn't have windows so I was unable to see where we were going, but wherever it was, I knew it would be a place I won't be leaving anytime soon.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **New Story up! So this is the rewrite of my old story _The Joker's Princess_**

 **Hope you guys like it so far! Please let me know in a review and don't forget the follow/favorite it!**

 **Thanks guys!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any DC character nor any scenes related to the Dark Knight movie. I also do not own the idea of marked soulmates. I do however own my OC Diana Frost**

 **The Joker's Princess**

 ***Chapter Two***

 **The Edge of Gotham City-Escape Van**

The whole ride was spent in silence. My arms wrapped around my body tightly as I try to rationalize the situation I was currently in. The Joker sat in front of me, his eyes staring intensely at me and I squirmed uncomfortably.

His fingers tap against one another, the sound of his elastic gloves was the only real audible thing in the van. Two of his hench men sat beside him, their ugly clown mask glaring at me yet I couldn't tell if they were truly looking at me.

I look back at the Joker and his lips turn up into a smile. "So my _Princess,_ enjoying the ride?"

My mouth forms a firm line and I glare at him. "Really? Are you seriously asking that?!"

He cackles and nudges his men who awkwardly sit there. "You hear that boy's? So much, sass! In such a pretty little girl," he leans forward and licks his lips. "I'm going to have fun with you," his voice turns dark and his dark brown eyes seem to bore deeply into mine.

My soulmark began to itch and I felt like ants were crawling up and down my body. I tried not to show how he affected my body because I knew that's exactly what he wanted. I settled for leaning back against the van wall and crossing my arms and legs.

The ride continues for a few more minutes before it suddenly came to a halt. I wasn't prepared for the stop and I ended up flying forward and onto the van floor. "Owe," I mutter, pushing myself back up. Above me I hear a growl, and a pair of strong arms help me up.

"Damn driver," The Joker grumbles angrily. "You okay doll?"

I accepted his help on instinct, and once I was fully upright again, I pushed him away frimly. "I'm fine," I mumble through my teeth.

The door to the back opens up to reveal two more clown masks. The Joker grabs a bag and hands it to me. "Put this over you face."

I look at him in disbelief. "Are you-."

His eyes flash darkly. "I am n _ot_ crazy."

I narrow my eyes. "I was going to say insane."

"Call me what you want, the bag goes over your face." The tone in his voice meant he wasn't joking and I grab the bag reluctantly. I place it over my head and I soon heard the sound of a diluted gunshot and a body hit the floor. I jumped; it must have been the driver. With my body tense, I feel myself being lift up into his arms. I hold onto him tightly, ignoring the feeling of content my body seemed to produce. My mind on the other hand was on high alert, my ears trying to pick up on anything that could tell me where I was.

As he walked I could hear the faint roar of a train; great we could be anywhere in Gotham. I hear the sound of doors opening and his footsteps became louder as his heels hit against what I could guess was wooden floors.

I feel his body start walking up the stairs and I was actually surprised at how well he carried me. I was at least 140 lbs and he wasn't even breathing heavy. We finally arrived to the top and he walked a few more feet before another door was opened. Once he walked through it, I felt my body be lowered to the ground.

"Welcome to your new home!" I felt the bag being ripped from my head and I braced myself to see an ugly scary room.

I slowly open my eyes, and was surprised to see a modern apartment. There was a small kitchen, living space and two doors I would assume we're a bedroom and bathroom. The floor was wooden and the furniture was simple yet completely furnished.

The only thing that was weird about the place was that there were no windows. My mouth drops open, was this really where he lived?

He must have saw my surprised expression because he let out a giggle. "Surprised princess? What did you expect? Torture devices?"

I scowl at him. "I didn't expect it to be so normal," I say honestly.

He walks towards me and I begin to back away. His eyes seemed to burn intensely into mine and I kept backing up until my back hit the wall. He kept moving forward and I couldn't help but feel the anxiety swirl in my stomach as his body moved closer to me. His grease face paint gave him a scary imagine, and his deep dark eyes held so much mystery. I couldn't look away from them, as they felt as if they held me in a trace.

He was so close now, and I could feel his breath wash over me. It was surprisingly minty. "W-why did you take me?" I manage to stutter out, my eyes fluttering.

His scared red lips turn up into a small grin. "My dear, you know the answer to that." His hand comes up and wraps around my back, bringing me forward to him.

My hands come up to press against his chest. "There's no way we are soulmates. You have been mistaken!"

Hurt flashes across his face but as soon as it was there it was gone, replaced with a glare. "Is this a mistake?" He reaches up and pulls off his glove, before reaching down and touching my face. The feeling of electricity surged through my cheek and down to every inch of my body. Waves of pleasure wrack my body and it was the best feeling I have ever experienced. My soul mark throbs on my neck and my hand comes up to grip his tightly. His eyes soften and I could tell he could feel it to. " _That_ is not a mistake."

I close my eyes. This could not be happening! How on earth could I be the mate of this criminal and murderer. Is he even capable of love? But I couldn't deny how my body reacted to him. I couldn't deny how complete I felt after feeling his skin touch mine. His hand was warm and smooth, a few calluses here and there, probably from hard work.

I open my eyes and I could feel a small tear fall from them. His thumb catches the tear. "Why? I don't understand. Why are you like this?" I reach up to touch his face and he cringes away.

His face hardens and his lips curl up in a grimace instead of a smile. "The world made me like this. And I, don't plan on changing. Even for um...you." The words stung but it was expected.

He suddenly turns on his heels, his purple coat fanning out around him. He puts his glove back on and rolls his shoulders back while clearing his throat. "This is your home now, so make yourself comfortable. If you take a step outside the uh, door here," he motions with his hand in a pulling a trigger motion. "I'll kill a random civilian."

I paled at the thought of being responsible for an innocent person's life before turning my gaze into a heated glare. "You are a monster," I snap, crossing my arms.

"Call me what you want sweetheart! You're stuck with me," he calls back before opening the door and without a second look at me, walks out and slams the door. The sound of the lock clicked, and I wanted nothing more than to bang against the door and yell after him. But his warning lingered in my mind I thought against it.

Instead, I settled for scoping out the rest of the room. There was no way that this madman lived here. It was too simple, too plain, for it to be the living space of the newly named clown prince of crime. I made my way to the kitchen and opened all the drawers to find some sort of knife or even a fork. They were all empty, which confirmed my suspension.

The fridge was also empty and so was the pantry. I leave the kitchen and make my way to one of the other doors. The first one turned out to just be a closet, but the second one lead to a bedroom. It was a queen size bed that was fully made and the sheets looked unused. The bedroom had the bathroom attached to it and it also looked untouched.

There was no way this was the Joker's room so he must have put me in another space. Then it dawned on me; he wasn't expecting me so he didn't prepare to have me. He probably had hundreds of weapons stashed in his room and it would be stupid to keep a captive there. But then...could I really hurt my soul mate?

The soulmate bond was a precious yet tricky phenomenal in the human world. Some were gifted with having a life partner that would love you unconditionally while others saw it as a curse, either from not having one or having their mate die before them. Most people didn't live long after their mate unless they had children to look after, even then they struggled with the reality of being alone.

There were those who refused to let their soul marks define them, and there were those who travel the world to find their soulmate. There were a few guidelines that the mark gave a person.

Whoever bared your symbol would love you unconditionally and would be considered your mate for life.

It is impossible to physically hurt your soulmate on free will.

The first step of the soulmate bond was to make contact, the second is a kiss, and the final step was to engage in intercourse.

I shuttered at the thought of the last two. I was still a virgin and the thought of The Joker touching me in an intimate way sent nervous waves through me.

I looked at the wall where I could picture a window would be. I walked closer and with a final inspection I noticed that the wall was recently done. He must have covered the windows. Did that mean he's had others here before?

For some reason my blood froze at the thought of him having another soul mate. Instinctively, jealousy filled my veins and I clenched my fist to push that feeling away. Multiple soul mates did happen, although I could never imagine having to share.

I shake my head, my thoughts were ridiculous. I was just kidnapped by this crazy thug, and I my latest concern was not wanting to _share_ him? How stupid am I?

I turn away from the wall and continued my further inspection. The lights in the apartment were all on and I could already tell that I would go crazy in here. Without a trace of the time or whether it was day or night, I could already tell my schedule would be all out of whack.

Walking out of the bedroom I make my way back to the from door. I needed to find a way to escape, a way to get help. I press my ear against the door and listened carefully, I could hear the sound of pants shuffling together along with a soft pair of footsteps walking back and forth. I rolled my eyes, he must have had one of his goons guarding the door.

Great, with out any windows and being guarded, my only hope was that someone would find me.

And who knew where we were. I might as well get use to being here for a while.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Edge of Gotham City-Apartment Complex**

 **Joker's Point of View**

As soon as I slammed the door shut I wanted to place a hole in the dry wall in front of me. My heart still raced in my ears and wish I could rip it out. That woman, _Diana,_ was not something I had expected.

 _Soulmates._ The word made my blood boil and I turn and stalk down the hall. I make it to my room and I pull out the key and unlock it. I barge into my room and throw off my jacket. I began to pace back and forth, my thought all over the place as usual. I began to rip off my clothes, by body sweaty from the action and from _her._

I make my way to the bathroom and glare at the broken mirror. The small mark on my chest glared back at me. It was a small crown, which was ironically the reason why I called her my princess. As soon as I stepped into the bank I could feel the affects of the soulmark and I knew my supposedly 'mate' was in the bank. When it pulled me to her I couldn't have imagine that the person destined to be mine would be so beautiful. Someone like me didn't deserve to have anyone, but Mother Nature had other plans.

There's been many times where I almost skinned off the mark, especially after the accident. When I finally began to see the world for what it really was, the thought of having a soulmate flew out the window. No one would understand me. But when I saw her, everything seemed to change. I had a half mind of sending a bullet through her brain, and ending both of our misery. But looking into those pretty hazel eyes, it was as if I physically couldn't come to actually pulling the trigger.

I wanted her. I couldn't deny that. It's been so long since I've felt woman touch and my body reacted to her in ways I never thought possible. So I took her. I want to possess her in every way, make her mine, make her the princess and one day queen of my play house that is Gotham City.

This sure put a damper on my plans, but that's why I am very flexible.

I needed to get her things, find out who she is, where she lives, and who her family was. I needed to know _everything_ about her.

I pull out my cellular device and quickly make a call. "Malcolm," the voice on the other end grunts.

"Hey Mikey, how are ya?"

"Joker my man, how goes it?"

I rolled my eyes at his fake enthusiasm. "Listen I need you to uh, do me a little favor."

The sound of shuffling could be heard before he replies back. "Yeah sure. Anything for you."

"I want you to do a deep background check on a certain person," I tell him, my fingers tapping against the porcelain sink.

"Found another target J?" His lighthearted voice made me want to squeeze his throat through the phone.

"Not exactly. The name is Diana Frost, she works at Gotham Bank. I want you to tell me _everything_ about her. Who her parents are, where she went to school, where she lives, and everyone she has a connection too. You leave no important detail out."

"Wow, this girl must be important."

I grinded my teeth. "You have no idea," i grumble lowly. "Anyway, you have until tonight to get all this information, or else I'll be, um, knocking on _your_ door."

I could hear the shuffle of nervousness on the other line and I smirked in triumph. "Yeah no problems boss. I'll get right on that."

"Good," I grunt before hanging up and throwing my phone down. I stare back up at my reflection. What was I thinking? Bringing her might have been a mistake. I couldn't deny that this soulmark thing was affecting me, and as much as I hated it, the thought of her did things to me. Things I've never felt before even before in accident.

My eyes narrow at the ugly scars that lined my lips. She would never love you, she can't even stand to look at you. But the thought of killing her or letting her go scent the disturbing feeling of fear to crawl up my spine. The same unusual feeling when one of my thugs threatened her. The idea of any harm coming to her had pushed me into a murderous range, and I would not hesitate to end a life for her. And the idea of her leaving me was just not something I wanted to think about.

I push off the sink and turn on the shower. I step into the burning hot stream and groan as it hit my tight skin. The water began to turn a mixture of black, green, white, and red as I washed the paint off my face and hair. I continued to shower, scrubbing my skin raw. Once I finished at exited the shower and dry myself off. I look back up in the mirror, it was unusual in seeing my bare face. My scars weren't as harsh as when I placed the red paint over them, but they still served an ugly reminder. I still had black under my eyes and my hair was stringy. Even with the get up off I still looked like a mess.

I scowl and stalk into my room. I got dressed in my usual clothes before making my way back to the bathroom. Minutes later I emerge with another set of fresh make up. The whole time I kept thinking about the lovely gem I stole just a few doors down from me.

 **Next Scene**

 **Diana's Point of View**

I paced the room for what felt like the fiftieth time. With no windows, phone, or even a clock, I had no idea what time it was. It felt like hours have passed but it could have very well only been one. I was so bored and the man was still outside my room.

It got so bad that I was at the point where I almost missed him. No, that was just a stupid thought. But then again having contact with him was better than having no contact at all. Just then, my stomach gave a loud grumble and I realize that I hadn't eaten since this morning. The kitchen was empty and I certainly wasn't going to starve.

He may have kidnapped me, but he was still my soulmate and he must know that I have needs that need to be met. After debating for a few minutes, I decided to take a chance and approach the door. I bring my hand up and give a soft knock. The sound of shuffling could be heard before the door cracked open to reveal a tall burly man.

"What," he snaps, his eyes scanning my body.

I scowl in disgust and cross my arms. "Tell your boss that I am a human being that needs food," I say to him, my tone very tight.

He lifts an eyebrow before closing the door in my face. "Thanks buddy!" I call after him before turning away from the door and plopping myself onto the couch. It hasn't even been 24 hours and

I could already feel my insanity slipping.

I rolled my head back onto the couch and stare up at the ceiling. I let out a sigh of frustration.

A few minutes later I jumped at the sound of the door opening. I spring to my feet and face the door in time to see the Joker himself swing through the door.

"Helllooo, beautiful," He purrs. His outfit looks fresh along with his makeup. In his hand he held a plate with a sandwich wrapped in a paper towel. My mouth watered and my stomach grumbled.

So I guess the henchman did tell him.

I don't say anything as he stalks toward the dining table. He places the plate down. "So sorry, I hadn't planned for you so I didn't stock your kitchen. I'll have that done by tonight."

I keep my eyes on him. "W-what time is it?"

He shakes his sleeve down to reveal a purple and gold watch. "It is about five-thirty."

It's only been four hours.

He turns and stares at me intensely, his dark eyes holding mystery as he gazes at me. My soulmark heats up under his stare and I couldn't help but feel a blush spread across my cheeks. I was still in my work clothes, but I knew my hair and makeup was a hot mess.

"I bought peanut butter and um, jelly," he waves his hands around awkwardly. "We don't have much."

I could tell that he was struggling with this as much as I was. I kept forgetting that I was just as much of his soul mate as he was mine. I'm sure a criminal like him didn't want a soulmate to have

to worry about, but then again he didn't have to take me. He didn't have to even acknowledge me.

"Thank you," I reply, slowly making my way over to him and the table, my eyes never leaving his. I take a seat and unwrap the sandwich. I could tell it was quickly put together by how sloppy it was.

But at least it was food.

I lift the sandwich to my mouth and smell it gently. "I didn't poison it if that's what you're worried about. I would have been much more creative," he giggles from his spot and I glared up at him.

"How comforting," I mutter under my breath.

He takes a seat in front of me, leaning back in the chair as he watches me eat. "So tell me, my little _princess._ What brings you to this _wonderful_ city that is Gotham?"

This makes me lift an eyebrow at him. I chew the food before swallowing. "Are you really making small talk with me?"

His eyes narrow and just as a frown graces his mouth, it twists back up into an unnerving smile. "Shoot me for trying to get to know my _soulmate_."

"Don't call me that," I snap, pushing away from the table. "I may bare your mark but that does not mean I accept you as a soulmate! You kidnapped me, you've killed people! In front of me!" I stand from my seat and throw my hands up in the air.

Anger flashes across his features and he stands up abruptly. In one motion he knocks the table over, causing the the sandwich to fly and crumble to the ground. Before I could react, he lunged forward and had his hand wrapped around my neck as he slams me into the wall. He didn't strangle me though, just held me in place as his dark eyes glare down at me.

"If you **think** for one moment, that _I_ wanted this, than you are _**terribly**_ mistaken," He growls in my face, his breath washing over me for he was just centimeters away from me.

My body fills with fear and my soul mark burns intensely at the actions. Putting a brave face on, i bite back. "If you didn't want this, then why take me? Why put us both through this suffering?"

He continues to bore deeply into my eyes and his hand didn't loosen a bit. He looked to be registering what I said or having a silent debate in his crazy mind. His eyes then soften, and he flickers his gaze down at my lips. My heart begins to race at the idea of him kissing me, both in excitement and disgust.

In a deep low whisper, he answers my question. "Because my dear, fate wanted us together. And I'll be _damned_ if I allow you to walk away and be with someone else. You, my princess, belong to **me** now. **You are mine**."

My stomach turns at his declaration and I hold back a sob as I felt my body respond to him in a way I didn't want to. I wanted him, my body and hear did. But my mind knew that it was morally wrong to be with someone like him.

He leans forward and I close my eyes. Just when I thought I would feel his lips press against mine, his body was gone. I snap my eyes open to see him walking to the door. Part of me felt slightly disappointed but I was also very relieved. Before he exits he looks back over his shoulder at me. "I'll get you another sandwich," he grumbles before turning back and walking out of the room, the door slamming shut and the sound of it locking could be heard.

I stand there staring at the door, wondering what on earth had just happened.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the Joker's POV, I know its very hard to portray the mind of the Joker and I'm sure I did a terrible job.**

 **Just know that this is a love story, but I'll try to keep Joker in character as much as possible. He definitely won't change or be a love sick puppy, but the one who' changing will be Diana.**

 **Please review and let me know how you are all liking it!**

 **Thanks for those who have already fav/followed/and reviewed.**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Joker's Apartment Complex-Diana's Room**

 **Diana's POV**

The days events came back to me in an exhausting rate and I found myself falling asleep on the couch. I later awoke to a knock on the door. I jumped up, almost falling onto the floor. I wipe my eyes and stare up at the door just in time to see it open and reveal a short stubby man carrying a few large bags.

"Good evening Miss," the man says in a scratchy voice. He was probably my height, with dark tan skin, with dull green eyes. He wore a hat but I could tell he was bald underneath. He had scruff on his chin and upper lip, obviously growing throughout the day. He wore a brown leather jacket and a pair of black slacks; he was very different from the Joker's other men.

"Hello," I respond, swallowing thickly as I realize how thirsty I was.

He walks in deeper to the room and lays his bags down on the kitchen counter. I stare at him in wonder for he acted as if he lived here too. "Um, who are you?"

He looks up from the bags that he had begun to empty out. "My apologies, ma'am." He comes around the counter and stands in front of me. He takes off his hat and gives me a small bow. Smiling, he offers me his hand, "My name is Michael Malcolm, but I just go by Malcolm. I work for the Joker. I have been given the honor of in insuring that your stay here is comfortable."

I lift an eyebrow at his word. "Honor huh?"

He smirks, "The honor of a big paycheck."

I roll my eyes, before flashing to the bags. "What did you bring?"

He turns on his heels and continues to empty out the items. My eyes scan the sorted food items and I couldn't help but light up at the sight. "J man is currently caught up with some business but he asked me to stock up the kitchen for you. I got canned food, microwave food, and some things you can easily make. I also bought you so unticlels."

Just as my hope rose, he brings out a stack of plastic forks, spoons, and knives. Seeing my disappointment, Malcolm chuckles. "If you think I'd be dumb enough to give you real metals ones than I would say you're as crazy as he is."

I glare and cross my arms. "A girl can only hope," I remark. "I appreciate the food, but can I ask you something?"

He pauses and lifts an eyebrow at me. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Did he...say anything about what he plans to do with me?"

He looks surprised by my question and he places his hands down on the counter, leaning forward to rest on it. "Honestly girly, I have no idea why you are here or what he wants from you. One thing I can tell you about J, is that he's unpredictable. He doesn't plan, he just does what he wants when he wants it."

I scoff and reach up to tuck my hair behind my ear. "Well I know why I'm here," I turn and craned my neck to show the soulmark.

He whistles and scratches his chin. "Damn, that must be the reason why he wanted me to background check ya. It all makes sense now."

I cover the mark back up and give him a look. "A background check?"

His eyes widen and he lifts his hands up. "He orders, I listen, never question. That's how it works when you work for the J man."

Narrowing my eyes, I frown at him. "Can you tell 'J man' that anything he wants to know about me he can come ask me himself!"

"Hey now, from what I've been told, you weren't so willing to give up much information."

My body freezes at his words. Thinking about it, the Joker had tried to ask me about myself and I completely blew him off. But then again he _is_ the Joker! "I'm not _willing_ because he _kidnapped_ me! How could I ever be _willing_ when he took me against my _will_ ," I snap at him, crossing my arms.

He raises his hands defensively. "Whatever is between y'all it's none of my business. I'll be right back with your other things," he says before turning to leave the room.

"There's nothing between us!" I yell after him, right before the door closes.

I was once again alone in my room, and even though Malcolm wasn't exactly the best company, it was still company. I finish putting the food away and found myself scoffing at my actions. I had been acting as if I was ready to move in instead of being held captive. I stop and move to the door, pressing my ear up against the wooden frame to listen for any movements.

I then crouch to the ground and look under the door. Surprisingly, I didn't see anyone standing by the door. Curiously, I stand back up and reach up to try the door knob. My heart races as it slowly turns and clicks open. I could feel my stomach do a flip as the door opens in front of me.

This was my chance! I could only hope that none of the Joker's men were in the hallway. Maybe I could actually find a window or even an exit! I slowly peek around the corner, holding my breath in case I were to see one of his men or even him. To my luck, the hallway was empty. There were multiple doors and it looked like a city apartment complex. Did his men stay here as well? Or were there other residents living here?

I knew the stupid thing to do was to go running down the hall and call for help; the best thing for me to do right now is to get out of the building and find a police officer. I quickly leave the room and make my way down one end of the hallway where there was the bright 'exit' sign. There was another set doors that had the stair symbol and I pushed it open. It lead to a stairway that was bright but smelled dinghy. I looked down and saw that were were a few flights up.

My body froze at the sound of footsteps at the bottom of the stairs, slowly making their way up. I curse mentally and go back into the hallway. It must be Malcolm returning. I quickly make my way down to the other end of the hall, searching for another exit. To my luck, there was another set of stairs. I open and slip inside just as the other door began to open.

With my heart racing, I sped down the steps, holding onto the handrail for support. My feet make loud noises as I clomp down the stairs and I prayed that no one could hear me. I make it to the bottom and I practically sprint towards the door and swing it open. My heart drops as I realize that I must have gone down an extra flight for it looked as if I found the basement or garage of the building.

The large room a dark with hardly any lighting. I turn to go back up when I heard the top door slam open. "You down there girly!? Can't have you running away on me now. J man wouldn't like that very much!" I hear him call down to me and I didn't hesitate. I run into the room and slam the door close behind me, cursing as I just gave away my position.

I run through the dark room, my hands spread wide to find my way around. It was so dark and my eyes were slowly adjusting from the bright stairway to the sudden darkness.

"Shit!" I cry out as I stub my toes against a hard metal bin.

I hear Malcolm's footsteps draw closer and he burst into the room. I refrain from screaming and crouch low to the ground, my eyes flashing to him.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way missy!" I hear him call out and I quietly crawl on the floor.

I find a spot under what I presumed were two shelves, and I crawl in and sit down with my knees pulled to my chest. I try to even out my breathing but my heart was racing so hard with adrenaline.

I could hear his steps coming closer and soon he was standing right in front of me. I place my hand over my mouth and held my breath. After pausing for a moment, he continues walking.

This was my chance! I was closer to the door then him now, and if I could make it there before him I could lock him into this room.

I slowly creep out of my spot, flinching as my pants made a shuffling noise. As I stand, I hear him move from behind me. I didn't waste another moment, I sprint towards the door, running as fast as

I could. Behind me, Malcolm curses and I can tell he was running after me.

Right before I reached the door, I felt a pair of hands grab the hem of my shirt. I scream and try to pull away from him, my shirt tearing in the process. "Come here you!" He growls at me, trying to grab my arm.

I thrash against his hold and I bring my hand back to punch him right across the face. He lets me go and howls in pain. My fist throbs but I don't hesitate; I quickly run out of the room and slam the door behind me. To my dismay, there was no lock and soon Malcolm and I were playing tug-of-war with the door. I knew I couldn't stay here any longer for he was much stronger than me. So I settled with pushing the door open as hard as I could, letting it fly back and hit him.

I quickly turn and run up the stairs, going for the next door I see.

I run down what I presumed was the first floor, the hall was empty and there was a lobby that I could tell must have been the front door. I round the corner and halt to a stop, my face paling my stomaching dropping at the sight.

Three tall men were standing by the front door, their arms crossed and staring at me.

I smile sheepishly, "Hello boys."

They narrow their eyes at me. "What are you doing out of your room miss?" One of the guys rasps.

I hear the stairway door open and Malcolm comes running down the hall, his face scrunched up in pure rage. I gulp and look back at the three men. "I just needed some air!" I say pathetically. They didn't look convinced and I found myself surrounded.

Malcolm catches up and he glares at me angrily. "You're stuck now, girly!"  
The other men step forward and I walk backwards till my back is pressing against the wall.

I raise my hands defensively. "Hey if you let me go, I promise not to say anything about this to the police."

"Yeah right. We let you go and the Joker will have all of our heads!" One of the other men says.

"The only place you're going, is back to your room upstairs. I don't want to have to force ya. But I will if I have to," Malcolm tells me in a low voice.

I couch low, my eyes flashing to the front door between the men. Finding the courage somewhere deep into my gut, I give them a smirk.

"The Joker is back!" I call and watch as all four men tense and turn to the door. This was my chance! With all my strength, I push forward and run between the men, knocking them to the side before heading straight for the door.

"Get her!" Malcolm orders and they were hot on my trail. I run for the door and bust it open. It was nighttime and the musky air was cold. I run out into the street, my eyes scanning the surroundings. We were still in the city that was for sure. The building looked to be in an old apartment building and it was surrounded by other buildings. The dinghy streets and poor lighting made me realize that we must be in the Narrows, the most dangerous part of Gotham.

I run down the street, adrenaline still pumping and my legs began to ache. My chest burned as my breathing began to increase. I don't look back as I could hear then men running behind me. I didn't know exactly where I was going, I just knew I needed to get away.

I turn down an alley that was very dark and smelled of urine. There were a few trashcans but I knew I couldn't hide again. I needed to put as much distance between me and them. There was a chain-link fence and I quickly start to climb up it. Flashbacks of my days in cheerleading and gymnastics come back to me and I leap from the top and do and tuck and role onto the ground. I grunt from the impact and my body aches in pain.

But I push my body back up and continue running.

As the alley came to an end, I caught view of the slightly dimmed street. But once I got a closer, a white van screeches to a stop in front of me. I curse as I stop, my fist clenched tightly as the door to the van opens up.

A dark figures steps out and my neck began to flare up. "Oh no…" I mutter, my eyes widening at how much trouble I am going to be in.

"Ohhh yes, princess," his high pitched nasally voice croons at me. He wipes his stringy green hair out of his face as his eyes bore into mine. "You've got a lot of explaining to do."

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey guys! I hope you are all enjoying the quick updates!**

 **She almost got away, I wonder what the Joker thinks of her escape attempt?**

 **Please do review and let me know what you think!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Joker's Room**

 **Joker's Point of View**

The absolute _nerve_ of that woman! I bring her food yet she decides to act like _that._ No, no, no, that would not do at all. If she thought that she could walk all over me, she had another thing coming. But I couldn't deny the feeling that surged through me at touching her skin for the first time. It sent waves of unbelievable pleasure through my body and it took all of my self control to not rip her clothes from her and fuck her against the wall.

Her temper was distasteful but the fire in her eyes was mesmerizing. And when I sparked fear in those beautiful hazel orbs, it gave me a sense of power I so greedily craved. Her whole self was addicting, and I hated it. I hated the feeling of relief when in the same room with her, the feeling of completeness and satisfaction when my eyes lay upon her.

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone buzzing in my breast pocket. I reach in and grab the flimsy flip phone and looked down at the caller ID. I smirk as I answer. "Mickey, you got what I asked for?"

"Yeah boss! I'm here now."

"Perfect, just uh, meet me in the lobby."

 **Next Scene**

 **Apartment Lobby**

The building I currently resided in was five stories and deep in the Narrows neighborhood. It had been abandoned so I took over and renovated it with the money I've stolen for the past few months. It was the perfect hideout since most people expected me to live in some wacky old factor or even down in the sewers. I knew better. The _bat_ would never expect a normal looking apartment building would be where I kept all my men and _fun_ things.

As I waked into the lobby I noticed Malcolm immediately, he was leaning against the wall with a folder in his hands.

He was one of the first men I recruited into my little possy and one who I had deemed too useful to get rid of. He was an ex-detective turned fugitive after using his hacking skills to hack into the local bank. With nowhere to go and on the run from the police, he earned his spot along my side in exchange for a generous salary and his life. So far he's served me well enough for me to keep him around, I only hope he doesn't fuck up.

"Mickey, glad to see you still follow instruction," I drawl, hinting towards the folder.

He forces a smile and hands me the folder. "Here ya go boss. Everything you wanted. Cute girl, using her for ransom? Though I don't know why, she's not very important."

Anger suddenly surged through me and without even thinking, I had my knife pulled and pressed tightly to his throat. I didn't know what caused me to lash out, but it was is if instinct had taken over me. "It's _none_ of your, **business.** And call her 'cute' one more time and that'll be the last thing you say."

Fear crept up to his eyes and I relished in it. He nodded slowly and I released him. I smoothed out his clothes and patted his chest. The unexpected emotion of jealousy had vanished and I replaced it with a forced smile. "Good, now I have another task for you."

I could see his jaw clench and his Adam's apple bob as he tried to recompose himself. "Anything you need boss!"

I enjoyed the submission these men gave me. They knew who was in charge and they knew who had their life in the palm of their hand. Now with the sudden interruption of my oh so precious _soulmate_ , I had a feeling that I'll be replacing many of these 'faithful' subjects that so bravely follow me. It was no lie that Diana was beautiful, and it nearly made me want to crave her face! But the thought of _anyone_ touching her or _anything_ happening to her made my hair stand on end and my cold black heart clench with protectiveness.

Curse that woman.

After dismissing Malcolm to finish out the rest of his tasks, I decided I need to get out and go for a little joy ride.

 **Next Scene—In the Van**

We ride around Gotham as I flipped through her folder. The first page was a picture of her on her driver's license. She had her hair pulled back and a small smile on her face. I swallowed back the feeling that slowly tried to creep up my throat and took the photo and placed it in my coat pocket. I scanned her basic information and found her current address.

"Go here," I say to the driver and gave him the address. He didn't question me. They never did.

Those who did didn't survive long. Nurture's selection. Or should I say, MY selection…hehehe.

I shake my head from the non-sense and look back down at the information. So she's a college graduate…her parents live out of the city. Ohh a champion gymnast? This might come in handy. I wonder if I trained her well enough, she could potentially be my little partner in crime…

My fist tighten as a surge of protectiveness made itself known once more. The soul mark bond hated the idea of putting her in danger, but the logical side of me knew that she would be a great accomplice for my plans for Gotham City. I just needed to get her to give into me and join my side willingly.

We pull up to her apartment and I step out, instructing the rest of the gang to stay put. It was getting dark and we were on the nicer side of town. A bunch of men walking up to the apartments would cause some suspicion so I hiked of my jacket collar and placed a hat over my green hair. I snuck around the back and found a back door. Her apartment was on the third floor and I found it easily, all the while avoiding coming into contact with any other resident.

I picked the lock and was in her apartment in no time. It was a simple lay out, with greenish grey carpet and standard furniture. I frowned in disappointment, she was rather plain if I had to admit. I found her bedroom and pushed the door open. The sight before me turned my frown right side up.

Her walls were a bright lime green, and a full size queen bed with purple sheets was in the center. She had posters hanging on the wall and fluffy purple carpets on the floor. It made me giggle at how childish her room looked, with stuffed animals lining the bookshelves and makeup scattered on her dresser. She wasn't the cleanest person, with her clothes scattering the floor and on her unmade bed. But then again, maybe she had been running late to work this morning.

I made my way around the room, leaning down to pick up a discarded black lacy bra. I wonder if all her undergarments were this sexy. I placed it on the bed and continued my inspection. I found pictures of her family, no siblings just two parents. She had a younger picture of herself with a corgi and I wondered if that was her childhood pet. I was taking note of everything she liked, her style, and taste in decoration.

Her wardrobe was a mixture of business clothes, sun dresses, sweaters and a few night time wear items.

I scowled at the thought of her going out to clubs and shaking her ass in front of other men's wandering eyes. It made me wonder if she was a virgin with all these sexy underwear laying around.

I picked up an old t-shirt and bright it to my face and inhaled. It had her scent all over it, along with a trace of faded perfume. I pulled back and giggled at the sight up my face paint staining the clothing.

I spent a few more minutes going through her things, unfortunately not finding anything too interesting like a secret diary or even any sex toys.

I needed to pack her things, hopefully she will appreciate me bringing all of her junk to make her room more _homey._

 **Next Scene-Back in the Van**

I packed most of her stuff in big black trash bags like her clothes and stuffed animals. The more delicate item like the pictures and her makeup and shower stuff I placed in a duffel bag.

We began to make our way back to the hide out when I received the call.

"She what!?" I scream into the phone, causing the driver and the rest of my men to jump.

"She's running down the alley on Brick Rd and North Ave!" A breathless Malcolm stutters into the phone.

I growl and throw my phone out the window in a rage. "Floor it!" I order the driver and he doesn't hesitate.

We speed down the road and make it back to the Narrows. The alley that she was at was coming up quickly and I instructed them to halt right at the end of it. The van's door slides open and sure enough, my beautiful soulmate was standing there, the look of fear scattered on her _gorgeous_ face.

I step out of the van and glare at her.

"Oh no," she mumbles upon seeing me. My chest flares at the sight of her along with my anger and I clenched my fist tightly.

"Ohhh yes, princess,' I sneer, wiping my hair back as I stare intensely at her. "You've got some explaining to do."

She tries to run around me and I lunge forward and grab her. She screams and tries to pull away from me. "Woah woah woah," I grind through my teeth, seizing her wrist in a tight grasp. I twist her around and bring her flush up against my body, wrapping my arm around her and holding her tightly to me. She continues to scream until I firmly press my gloved hand around her delicate little but loud mouth. "Enough with the no _ise!"_

The men who had been chasing her and Malcolm come running from the alley and freeze when they see me. I look up at them with a furious glare. Diana continues to struggle in my arms and my grip on her tightens."Enough!" I shout aggressively, causing her to finally still. I lean down and press my lips to her ear. "Now baby, what did I say would happen if you took one step outside that door?"

I felt her body stiffen and before anyone could blink, I bring my arm from around her waist down to my belt and pull out a small handgun, sending a bullet right into one of thug's forehead. She screams into my hand and tries to look away, but I keep her face looking right at the body of the now dead man. The other man and Malcom look at me fearfully, their hands raised but no one dared to say anything.

I pointed my gun at the other man and his eyes water in fear. "Should I kill him too? Or will you cooperate?"

She didn't make a move till I cocked the gun. She nodded furiously and I smirk in triumph. "Good girl, now I am going to remove my hand, you make one move and they both die."

She nods and I remove my hand. I spin her around and saw the tears running down her face. Although it made my soulmark ache in pain at seeing her like this, I knew it was necessary to prove my dominance over her. She needed to know that obedience was the only way.

I motion to the body, "Clean this up, last thing we need is the bat sniffing around here." I grab her hand and pull her to the van, helping her in. She notices the black bags immediately but surprisingly she doesn't say a single word.

I turn to send Malcolm a glare. I point a purple finger at him. "You and I, have a _little_ conversation after this."

"J man, I.." I silenced him with a cock of my head, my eyes flashing at him dangerously. He shut his dumb mouth and proceeded to drag the new corps away. I breath through my nose and turn back to see my girl moving to sit onto one of the side seats, but I snag her and pull her into my lap before she does. She squeaks but doesn't put up a fight, and I could tell that her body was very tired from the day's events.

I hold her protectively in my arms. The thought of her almost escaping not only angered me, but sent an unknown feeling through me. I leaned down and smelled her hair, memorizing her sent. Her muscles tense and I could feel the tension between both of our clothes.

"Relax sweetheart," I purr in her ear. "As long as you're good, there won't be anymore deaths."

She remains silent and it was actually unnerving.

We made our way back to the hideout and I had the men take the bags up to her room. As we walked past her room, she tried to follow the men but my hand tightened around hers. "Oh no you don't, your coming with me."

She gives me a look but nonetheless follows me. I take her down towards my room, but I change my mind last minute and took her to the empty room across from mine. The room was empty, with no furniture besides the kitchen.

I push her inside and release her. She stumbles but catches her balance and I finally take in her appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess, her shirt was ripped, revealing her delicious creamy stomach. My eyes zone on the angry red marks that lined her arms and I found myself instinctively reaching out and gently grabbing her wrist and bringing her arm up for a closer inspection. I feel her muscles tense and her eyes look up at me worriedly, but she doesn't speak nor pull away from me.

"What happened here?" I inquire with a raised eyebrow.

Her fearful eyes narrow into a glare and the fire that I oh so admired returned.

"You really gonna ask me that?" She miffs, yanking her arm away from me.

I let out a giggle. "There she is. For a moment there I thought I had already broken you."

She crosses her arms. "Did you really have to kill in front of me?"

I shrugged my shoulders at her. "I needed to show you that I am a man of my word."

"You said an innocent life, I highly doubt that man was innocent," she points out and I smirk at her.

"You rather me go out and shoot a child-"

"No!" She quickly yells.

My eyes bore into her. "Then _you_ should be more **appreciative** ," I growl and circle her.

She follows me. "You wouldn't really shoot a child would you?"

"Although I don't particularly target children, I don't mind making them _orphans."_

She didn't seem to like that statements so much for I felt the soulmark heat up. "Are you serious?" She all but shouts at me. "Are you that crazy?"

Crazy. That word. Oh how I HATE that word.

I was on her in a split moment, grabbing her by the throat once more and pulling out my knife. I pressed it to her cheeks that the fire was replaced with fear once again. I feel my body heat up at the closeness our bodies were, but push that away as soon as it came.

"I am _**not**_. _**Crazy**_ ," I growl and a deep throaty voice in her face. "If I was, Princess, I would have strung you up by your ankles and fucked that pretty little mouth of yours." Disgust flashes across her face and her lips turn up in a grimace. "Don't like the idea of that? Huh _Diana."_

She glares back at me. I release her and take a step back. Licking my lips, a smile places itself back on my painted face. "No worries, I may be a killer. But I'm not a rapist."

I turn my back on her. "As your punishment, you'll sleep in here. Tisk, tisk, for your first night here, you aren't doing very, uh, well." I snicker at her and walk towards the door.

I don't give her time to respond, instead I slam the door and lock it. I was hoping to give her a more comfortable stay the first night, giving her clothes and even stuffed animals to make her comfortable. But her little escape attempt can not be happening again.

Speaking of that.

I still had a little talk with a certain Mickey.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey guys! Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far! Thank you so much for the reviews.**

 **I hope no one is getting too bored with it! The story will pick up soon.**

 **Anyway! Thanks for reading, I'll have the next chapter out as soon as possible! Drop any ideas or things you'd like to see and I'd gladly try to incorporate them in!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Lot's of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Six**

 **Secluded Room**

Although I was not happy, I was still thankful that my punishment wasn't as severe as it could have been. The Joker was a psychopath, and he could have very well hurt me or even torture me for my escape attempt. The only thing I had going for me was this soulmate bond, and even then I was still fearful that he wouldn't care.

This room did have a window but it was small and would definitely not fit my shoulders. But at least it told me if it was day time or not.

I didn't get much sleep, maybe a few hours. I watched the sun slowly filter in from that window and reflected on my life. Why did destiny paired me with someone so cruel and sadistic? A murder and a criminal. He acted on impulse, like he never thought about the consequences of the outcome. He killed his own men in cold blood, and even threatened to kill a child!

A shudder runs through me and I felt my frown deepen into a grimace. My life was a literal joke, and I could only imagine what my parents would have to say to all of this. They already disliked the idea of me being in Gotham, the last thing they want to here is, "Your soulmate is a cool blooded killer clown?"

Did they even know I was missing? Obviously the witnesses at the bank knew the Joker kidnapped me, but since I've been cut from the outside world, I have no way of knowing if the public was searching for me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a loud knock coming from the door. I move to sit up as the door unlocks and opens. At least they knocked.

Malcolm came striding in, a black eye making its self known on his face. I cringe knowing that the Joker must have done that from my escape attempt.

He sends me a glare but speaks. "Your room is ready."

A part of me felt guilty, for I knew it was my fault that he got a beaten. But then again he was still alive.

I stand and approach him, biting my lip as I walk outside. There were a few other men out there who all sent me glares as I walked down the hall. Once I got to my supposed room, one of the men opened the door for me. Before I walked in I turned and gave the men an apologetic smile.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't know he was going to kill one of you."

They gave me a surprised expression but remained silent. Malcolm motioned for me to go in and I obeyed and he followed me.

Once we were the only two in there, he turned to me. "Listen girly, I know you're not happy to be here. But you are the Joker's soulmate, and that's just something your going to have to deal with."

I cross my arms and huff. "How is that fair! Don't I have a choice here? Can't you reject the soul mark bond?"

He gave me a look. "Do you really think rejecting the Joker will have any positive outcome?"

I looked down, my shoulders slumped.

"Why would he even want me? Is he capable of love?"

"Everyone is capable of love," he remarks.

"Even a psychopathic killer?" I jab back, narrowing my eyes at him.

"I've know the Joker for years, and I've never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. He may not be the ideal man; no romantic dinner dates or white picket fences. But he'll love you in his own way. Your best chance is to just give in. It will be better on all of us," he suggest. "Besides, try to get to know him. Under all that make up there's a man with a story," he makes his last statement before turning to leave.

I was alone once more.

I took in his words. Could the Joker really love me? Could I really love the Joker? We are soulmates; we were meant to be together the moment we were born. What did happen to the Joker to get him the way he was?

His scars...did he get them before or after? There were so many questions I had for him, but I wouldn't even know where to start in asking them.

I walk to the bedroom and opened the door. I nearly screamed when I saw the room.

It was exactly like mine at home! From the carpets, to the bed sheets, to my stuffed animals and personal pictures. I turned to the drawers and opened them. My clothes were there too!

I inspected the room further and found the closet filled with my shoes and coats and the bathroom had all my shower stuff.

The first thought in my head was, "He really isn't planning on letting me go" and the second was, "he was in my room?"

I shiver ran through my body at him going through all my personal belongings. Did no one see him? Wouldn't the police be all over my place? Or did Gotham even care?

I decided to take a much needed shower.

Once I was finished I dressed myself in some of my own clothes but it still felt very weird. It still felt foreign.

I made myself dinner with the food that was now available to me and I pretty much made myself at home in this prison.

I thought more about what Malcolm had said. Maybe I should try to get to know him, maybe I can be the one to change him.

It'll take time, but I could be the reason we were soulmates, to help him out of this dark hole.

I'll have to talk to him the next time I see him, whenever that would be.

 **Next Scene  
A few days later  
**  
It's had been three days since my last interaction with my kidnapper. Three days since I had any interaction with the outside world. With my kitchen fully stocked, and tap water available, there was no need for anyone to visit me. But the lack of social interaction and things to do had me going insane.

I walked the rooms hundreds of times. I slept, ate, showered, and repeat for what felt like a dozen times a day. I was thankful that I had my bedside table clock to let me know what time of day it was. I talked to my stuffed animals, laughing at them as if they were telling me jokes.

I knocked on the front door a few times, but it seems as if the whole building was empty. Where was he? My neck ached in an unfamiliar pain and I scowled in annoyance at the fact that my soul was feeling lonely and abandoned by the soul bond. It wasn't unbearable, since we've only completely the first part of the bond which was first contact.

I grimace at the thought of what it would be like to kiss him and how that would affect how we felt through the bond. My mind might be repulsed with the idea of him, but my body and soul felt differently; it was absolutely frustrating.

It was around mid evening when I decided to try to pick the lock. I was on my knees, my fingers working the pick unskillfully but hopefully in my attempt to escape. I didn't really think I could, but it gave me something to do.

I bit my lips as I continued to play with the door when all of a suddenly the lock clicked. I freeze in shock. Did I actually do it?

My burst of excitement was deflated when the door knob turned and was swinging open. I squeak as I fall back, and I look up in fear as the Joker himself walked through the door.

"Well hello there," he sneers at me. "Didn't learn your lesson from the first time, hmm?"

He closes the door behind him and towers over me. I glared up at him. "I was bored. Where have you been?"

His face spreads out in a large smile. "Miss me sweetheart?" He cackles, sticking out his hand for me to take.

I ignore it and rise to my feet. "Being that I've been secluded for three days you could be Hitler and I'd miss you."

His smile falters slightly, he licks his lips and waves his hands around. "So sorry, I was a bit caught up."

I narrow my eyes at him. "Robbing more banks?"

He ran his hand through his wild green hair. His eyes scanned down my body and I realize that I was only in a tank top and gym shorts. A blush spread across my face as I watch his eyes darken. I wanted to look away from his stare, but I found myself frozen by those dark orbs.

He visibly inhaled, and I could tell that he was having a mental debate in that wacky head of his. "Joker?" I manage to sputter out after a moment of silence.

He seemed to snap back to reality, his gaze never faltering. "My dear princess, you should know better than to exposed those luscious legs to me."

I felt my whole body heat up at his old statement. He took a step forward and I found myself retreating away from him and running into my room. I quickly shut the door behind me and held the knob. I half expected him to come banging on the door, demanding I let him in.

But it never came.

I pressed my ear to the door and listened as he rustles through the room. Seemingly to pull out glasses and the sound of the fridge opening and closing.

I let go of the knob and backed away. I needed to get into something more appropriate.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt; I wasn't going to dress fancy for him. I looked at my reflection and made myself look somewhat decent.

I stopped mid way of combing my blonde hair and realized that I was actually putting effort into my appearance for him. I scoff and slammed the brush down and marched to the door. I opened it and was shocked at what I saw.

The Joker was standing over the stove, his purple jacket discarded over the couch and his sleeves were rolled up. His tie was undone and the buttons were opened. My eyes immediately noticed the bulge of muscle on his forearm and biceps. The small patch of light brown chest hair poking out from his chest was sort of sexy.

He was stirring a pot on the stove and if I could just remove the face paint and hair spray I could imagine him being a very handsome husband cooking for me.

I approach cautiously, trying my best not to stare at him. I gained his attention by clearing my throat. "So...what are you doing?"

He snorted, but didn't look up from his work. "Oh ya know. Just doing some, uh, _laundry._ "

I rolled my eyes at him and he let out a small giggle. My lips seemed to work on their own as they turned up into a small smile. This caught his attention and his eyes flickered up to my face, wide with shock.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He stares at me for another minute before shaking his head. "I've been out doing some business. Figured I could give ya a little attention and cook for you."

My heart skips a beat but I ignore it and cross my arms. "How thoughtful," I remark sharply. I see him flinch from my tone and a small pinch of guilt burns my neck.

"Did you, um...like your room?" He asks almost shyly, not looking up at me. To be honest it was quite odd seeing him so calm like this. I half expected to get another punishment for trying to pick the lock, yet he's here cooking me dinner.

"Yes, besides the fact that you broke into my home and invaded my space, it does makes my captivity more homey," I reply smartly.

He snorts, motioning around the apartment. "I hardly call _this_ captivity. You have everything you need. I'd be a little more grateful."

Anger begins to rise once more and I could feel an argument coming on. "Being held against your will and secluded for days is nothing to be grateful for!" I snap back, my eyes flashing.

He drops the spoon onto a sheet of paper towel and points a strong digit my way. "You could be in that room with nothing. No bed, no food, and definitely no contact."

I clench my fist. "What exactly are you trying to accomplish by keeping me here? You aren't a rapist, you don't want to kill me, so why have me stay?"

My question seemed to catch him off guard and I smirked in triumph. He turned off the stove and leaned against the counter, his hands tapping at the surface as he looks at me.

"This uh, _soulmate_ bond," he motions between me and him. "Destiny had determined that we belong together. At first I wanted you dead. I hated the idea of having to worry about a _woman_ being part of my plans." I flinch at his words but remained quiet. He licks his lips, " **But!** I realize that you could be good for me."

I scoff and wave him off. "How could I possibly be good for you?"

He shrugs. "It depends on what you are willing to do?" He gives me a wink and I felt my stomach flip over.

"I'm not having se-"

"Nothing like that darling! As much as I would love to indulge in that little body of yours, I have bigger plans for you."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "What?"

He moves around the counter and stands in front of me. I don't move this time, and his body became increasingly closer to the point where I began to feel his body temperature. I look up at him and stare into those deep brown eyes.

His hand reaches up and touches my face, sending a spark of pleasure to radiate through my body. It felt so good that I had to close my eyes. I could hear his breathing become deeper and when I open my eyes again, I noticed that his were closed as well. I swallow thickly and he snapped his eyes open.

"You and I are meant to be together. I think you be a great _asset_ to my plans for Gotham city."

"W-what are your plans?" I question nervously.

He licks his lips and scars. "This city deserves to burn. And the bat deserves to be knocked off his high horse."

My eyes widen. "You want to kill Batman?"

He shakes his head and sucks his teeth. "Oh no sweetheart, I want Gotham and the Batman to destroy each other."

I pull out of his caress. "What do you expect me to do?"

His jaw clenches. "I expect you, to follow me. Become my partner in crime."

"Fuck that!" I shout. "I'm not a criminal! I have parents, a job, I have future plans! I'm not going to throw all that away from some grudge you must be holding!"

His eyes flash dangerously as if I had stuck a nerve. Malcolm's words flashed in my mind. There must be a reason why he's like this. "It is a grudge isn't it? Is that why you are doing this? Did Gotham city do something to do? Did Batman?"

His body was unusually still but his eyes were burning with a rage that I haven't seen before.

And just as it was there, it was gone.

He rolls his shoulders back and stretches his neck. He then gives me a sinister smile that sent another round of shivers through my body.

"Well my princess, do you wanna know how I got my scars?"

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been super busy with the semester coming to an end! Never fear though, even if the updates are slow, they are still coming!**

 **Oooo next chapter we get to see My Joker's background and why he's like this. I wonder how Diana will react?**

 **Thank you so much for the views and reviews! They mean a lot to me.**

 **If you are a fan of Suicide Squad Joker and Harley then check out my story, "Let Them Reign" on my profile!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	7. Chapter 7

The Joker's Princess

Chapter 7

 **October, 2006**

A tall man walks down the streets of Gotham City, his hands in his pocket and a crisp hat caressing his head. There was a cool breeze that brushed against his face but the scarf around his neck kept him warm. He was on his way home from work, spending a long day in the toy factory. He lived in the ghettos of Gotham called the Narrows. He wasn't the wealthiest man around but he was pretty stable. He kept to himself mostly, being a young teen on his own he didn't have many friends. He was only seventeen, but yet he lived away from home and worked a 9-5 job, not able to finish school.

His father was a drunken alcoholic, very abusive and clearly incapable of taking care of himself, much less his son. His mother had passed away when he was just a baby, and ever since then he was at the mercy of his so-called father.

At the age of fifteen, he had managed enough courage to stand up to his drunken father. It earned him a black eye, and busted lip, and no place to live. He dropped out of school and faked his age to work at a toy factory. It was hard work, but he enjoyed playing with the toys.

Unfortunately, he had gotten into drugs; it gave him some type of feeling that he craved to have. He thought about searching for his soulmate, the golden crown tattooed on his chest gave him a pinch of hope that there may be someone out there capable of loving him.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps walking behind him. A chilling voice sounded behind him, and his body froze.

"Well look who it is. Jacky finally decided to show his face. Where ya been? Making me some money?" The thug, Riley Maxwell, was one of many mobsters that ran the drug rings in Gotham. He had been given some drugs that he was suppose to sell in exchange for some, but he went back and snorted it all. After he woken up from his high, he had realized what he did and went under the radar as much as possible. But one of Riley's scouts must have spotted him.

He turns around and gives him a big smile. "Oh yeah, I'm making big bucks. I'll have it all ready for you Friday."

Riley sneers at him, two of his men flanking his sides. "I got some calls Jack. They never received the merchandise. That's two grand you owe me!"

His face pales at the realization. But his instinct was to try and talk his way out of the situation. His switch blade was in his back pocket for back up.

He raises his hand defensively. "Don't worry pals, I have the money."

Riley pulls out a knife and points it at him. "Oh yeah?" He glares at him with intense fury. "Then give it to me."

He clenches his jaw. He obviously didn't have the money now. Shit, he barely at $200 in his bank account. "I don't have it on me. You'll have to wait till Friday."

Riley didn't look pleased but he lowered his knife. "You have until Thursday. Meet me at the outskirts of Gotham by midnight. You bring anyone or anything but that two grand and you'll find yourself six feet under."

With that threat, Riley turns and leaves with his men, leaving him to stand there frozen.

He was seriously fucked. He didn't get paid till Friday and it was only Tuesday. There was only one thing he could do, but if he didn't do it, then he was a dead man.

 **Next Scene  
Convenience Store  
**  
His heart raced as he held a knife to the store clerk. "All the money in the bag," he orders, a clown mask from the factory covering his face.

The elderly store owner stared back at him in fear, but none the less began to open the register and grabbing the bills. He looked up at him through his glasses. "You don't have to do this lad," he tried to reason with him. But he was too far gone.

He pointed his knife closer to the man. "Hurry, up."

The man finished putting the bills in a small plastic bag and handed it to him.

He grabbed it quickly and without a second glance rushes to leaves the store and runs into an alley. The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance and he cursed under his breath, picking up the pace. He hopped over a fence and discarded the clown mask in a dumpster.

He took off his coat and draped it over his arm, concealing the bad full of money.

He walks out onto the street just as the police cars drive by. He acts calm and casually walks like a normal civilian. The cars drive past him and he gives a sigh of relief.

He quickly crosses town and makes his way to his small apartment. Once he was safely inside, poured out the bills onto the table and began to count.

It was only $300.

"Fuck!" He curses and slams his hands against the small table.

He was still a long shot from the money, but there was still more convenient stores to rob.

 **Next Scene**

 **Gotham City Police Station**

His hands were cuffed and he sat glaring at the officer right outside of his holding cell. His little robbing spree caught the attention of the local authorities and a certain caped 'hero.' He was tricked into an easy robbery that turned out to be a set up, and he was arrested after the infamous Batman caught him.

He soon disappeared after handing him over to the cops. Still, he couldn't help but feel stupid from being outsmarted by the flying rat.

"Jack Napier, age seventeen, reported as a runaway in 2003 by your father…"

He lifted an eyebrow at this. His father reported him as a run away? He cringed at his full name. "Jacky," he corrected the officer who looks up from the files.

"Excuse me?" He asks confused.

He cracked his neck and leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I saaaaid. My name is Jacky. Not Jack."

"Well Mr. Napier-"

"MY NAME IS JACKY!" He snarls in anger, catching the officer off guard. He takes a deep breath and gives the officer a wide smile. "Just Jacky, I don't uh, associate with that name anymore."

The other man gave him a bewildered expression before continuing. "Well, _Jacky_ , what the hell are you doing? Robbing five stores? Let me guess, you think you're some hot shot who ran away from home and realized that it's a lot harder out in the real world so you decided to resort to stealing? What are you using the money for, drugs?"

With every word the officer said, his anger began to increase. But he kept his cool. "Actually, _**sir**_ , I got myself in quite a pickle with a certain mobster."

This got the officer's attention and he leaned forward with interest. "Is that so? And who might that be?"

"Sorry pops, but I ain't stupid. Even if you lock me up, I still might end up dead in my cell."

"What if we could guarantee your safety if you speak up," another voice sounds from the door, and a nicely dressed man comes walking in. '

He couldn't help but scoff, leaning back to rest against the wall. "Yeah right, you turn a mobster in, and the whole city is after your ass."

The man in the brown suit and brown mustache approaches the cell and motions for the other officer to open the door. He reluctantly unlocks the cell and the man walked in. "Names Detective Jim Gordon, I was assigned to the case of the _clown thief_ that has been terrorizing store owners the past few days. Now that we've caught you, I'd like to know why you went on the robbing spree."

Gordon places a chair in front of him and takes a seat. He pulls out a notebook and a pen and begins to write on it. "Now tell me, you're a young kid, a runaway, you must have made some deal with the mob and now you owe them money correct?"

He stared back at the man through his dark eyes. "Maybe detective, maybe _not_." He cracks a smile as the older man eye's narrow.

"Look, I'm here to help you. This isn't a time for games."

With his hands still handcuffed, he reaches up and scratches his chin. "Games you say? There is no game going on here _sir._ I'm just a kid growing up in Gotham, except I was **caught**."

Gordon crosses his arms. "If you're afraid what the mob will do, then you can trust us to keep you safe."

He lifts an eyebrow; "Can I really detective? You going to put me in the witness protection program? Or just lock me away and throw the key out the window."

"I can guarantee you that no one will touch you."

He looked at the older man in front of him skeptically. "Do I get set free?" He questions cautiously.

Scratching his chin, Gordon responds casually. "You tell me when and where you were suppose to meet this mobster and I'll make sure you get out of here with only community service."

He sticks out his hand for the agreement and watches the young boy with anticipation.

He thought for a moment, he was still very unsure. But if Riley and his men were in jail, he could go into hiding, maybe change his look up a bit, and he wouldn't be facing jail time.

He grabs his hand, a wide smile gracing his lips. "You got it."

 **Next Scene**

 **Thursday night, outskirts of Gotham City**

He paces back and forth nervously, his back pack filled with the fake money. The time was ten till midnight when he watched the flashy black car pull up with the headlights on their high beams. He cringes from the brightness and hold up his hand to block it.

Still blinded, he could hear the car doors open and the sound of footsteps crunching against the gravel.

"Look boys, Jacky showed up," he heard Riley sneer as him and a few other men approached. Jack steps back and out of the blinding light, giving them a nervous smile.

"There's your two grand," he barks, tossing the backpack towards them.

One of his men leans down and picks it up and opens it. After giving a nod of approval to Riley, the thug slings it over his shoulder.

Riley let out a chuckle, "I knew I could count on you Jacky."

He grimaces, tilting his head down. "Oh you know me, I never disappoint."

Suddenly the sound of shouting could be heard and a swat teams comes out, pointing their guns at the mob.

Riley's face fills with anger as he realizes what's happening. "You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!"

He couldn't help but smile, as he watches them being forced to their knees. Riley continues to shout profanities at him. "I'll knock that smile right off of ya!"

Detective Gordon comes up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Good work lad, but unfortunately I couldn't get you out."

He snaps his head towards him and looks at him with wide eyes. "What?"

But his question was answered when another officer comes up behind him and begins to arrest him. Betrayal begins to seep into but it was soon replaced with anger. "We made a deal!" He shouts at the detective as he gets pulled away. Gordon doesn't look at him and the last time he saw that man was as the cop cruiser drove away.

 **Next Scene  
Gotham City Jail  
6 months later  
**  
He spent the past six months in jail. His anger was still evident and he kept to himself the whole time. He never saw Gordon again, even at his court when he stated that the detective had promised him community service.

They didn't care. They had gotten what they wanted from him and now he was treated like any scrum off the streets. His boredom in jail lead him to work out. He was never one for the gym, but when you had nothing else to do, that's all there was.

He tried to stay under the radar, avoiding the other inmates as much as possible.

When it came to his release date, he was unsure of what he was returning too. He obviously lost his job, and apartment. He would be homeless for a while till he was able to find a job. He had absolutely no money, and he was sure that all his belongings were given away by his land lord.

"Jacky, you ready?" One of the security guards asks as he opens his cell door.

He doesn't say anything but follows him. They lead him to the entrance of the jail and hand him a box of his clothes that he had been wearing the night he was arrested. He pulled up the familiar deep purple jacket and placed the hat on his hat.

He walks out into the world, not knowing what was in store for him.

He walked the streets of Gotham, now eighteen since his birthday past. He had no idea where he would go, no idea what he was going to do. He decided to just walk, keeping a careful eye out for any of Riley's men. He constantly felt like he was being watched, and the thought of Riley escaping prison and coming for him sent a shiver down his spine.

He continued to walk until he came up to his old apartments. But to his surprise it was empty, abandoned. He breaks into the building and walks up to find his room.

It was completely vacant, must have gone out of business. He uses a small pin he found in the ground and picked the lock to his room. He was surprised to see his stuff was still there. He walks to the sink and tries to turn the water on for a drink but it didn't work.

The water was shut off. "Well at least there's electricity," he comments out loud. Just as he says this, the lights begin to flicker before going out.

He couldn't help but let out a giggle at the irony.

 **Next Scene  
A few weeks later.  
**  
He managed to score a job as a sign holding. It wasn't the best job but at least it paid for food and a small gym membership where he went to work out and shower. He continued to live in the abandoned apartment complex, using batter power lights and jugs of water.

He began to get into a normal pattern, but it was soon interrupted one night when he was walking home.

He was walking down the street, passing by a dark alley. A pair of hands suddenly shot out and grabs him. He gasps as he's slammed into the brick wall.

"Well look who it is," the voice says and he stains his eyes in the dark to see who it was. The voice was unfamiliar but the fear still crept into him. "You the one who sent my boss to prison?"

His fears were confirmed. This was one of Riley's men.

"Even if I was, why would I confess to that?" He giggles.

This earned him a punch to the face. "You think this is funny little man?" He pulls out a knife and holds up to his face.

He lets out another nervous laugh. That was always on of his problems. Whenever he was in a difficult situation he always turned to laughing. "Under the circumstances, everything is funny."

This didn't please the man for his grip tighten. "Yeah well this is from the boss."

Before he could react, the man was pushing the knife into his mouth and tearing the flesh at the corner of his lips. He lets out a scream of pain and tires to push the guy away. But the man was larger and he stood no chance in fighting him. Intense burning pain spreads over his face and he began to choke on his own blood.

Once the man was finished he pulls back and he drops to the ground, pressing his hand to his mouth.

"Now you can forever be the joker that you are," the man sneers before taking off.

He tries to crawl into the public. But exhaustion and the pain became to much and ended up passing out.

 **Next Scene  
Gotham City Hospital **

He wakes up in the hospital, feeling groggy and confused. His vision slowly began to focus and he blinks a few times from the bright light.

He turns his head to the side and noticed that he felt extreme numbness. Memories of what happened came flashing back and he reaches up to gently touch his lips. Stitches lined the corners of his mouth and he felt how big the gash really was. He felt a sob slowly rising up to this throat. He didn't have to see his reflection to know that he was horribly disfigured. His hand comes down to his chest where the mark lies.

His soulmate.

There was no way that they would want to be with him now. He was forever going to have these ugly scars, a reminder of his pathetic life.

It was all the bats fault. If he hasn't turned him in, he would have never met that detective and he would have given Riley the money and none of this would have happened.

Batman. He wasn't a hero at all. He was a coward who hid behind a mask who thought he was doing the city justice when in reality, he was the true villain here. He only caused more pain.

The sob that threaten to spill from his hoarse throat began to turn into a giggle. His shoulders begin to shake as he suddenly felt overcome with an urge to laugh.

Everything was funny. This whole situation was just. Fucking. Funny.

The whole world was a joke. From his father, to this situation. His whole life was just a big fat joke.

And so that's what he'll be.

The Joker.

Gotham would never be the same.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **So there you have it!**

 **This is MY Joker's back story.**

 **Diana's reaction will be in the next chapter.**

 **I hope it wasn't too bad.**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Eight  
**

 **Joker's Apartment Complex-Diana's room**

 **Diana POV  
**  
I could feel a tear slowly fall from my eyes as the Joker continues to tell his story.

"Batman thinks he's the savior of Gotham, but he's a coward who hides behind a mask. I'll figure out who's under there, and when I do, both the city and their dark knight will burn," he finishes, his mouth curled in a tight smile.

I stare deeply at those scars. It was the first time I really took notice of the details. The tough edges where you could tell the knife had dug into the flesh. My hand automatically came up to my mouth at imagining the pain he must have felt.

Then it dawned on me. "When did this happen?" I find myself whispering, my eyes never leaving his.

He looks me up and down before shrugging. He waves his hand around. "I don't remember. The details are _fuzzy_." He then looks back at me. "Why?"

I reflected back a few years ago when I was a freshmen in high school. One evening I was eating dinner with my family when a massive migraine washed over me. It was painful, and I had to be sent to the hospital. They claimed that my soulmate must have gotten hurt, but was still alive.

A shiver ran through me. I felt the pain he had felt that day. Normally soulmates don't share a connection until after the first contact...but then again I had a feeling this bond we have isn't normal.

I felt bad for him. He had a terrible past and had been hurt badly...but it still wasn't an excuse to be a murdering thief.

"It's nothing," I dismiss, sitting back in my chair and taking a sip on my water.

He leans forward with his elbows resting on the table. We had ate our dinner; tomato soup and toast, wasn't the most extravagant dinner but it was still pretty good.

His eyes scan my face and he licks his lips. "Let me guess, you felt something that night."

I cross my arms. "I don't know, it might be a coincidence."

His head tilts back and he lets out a wacky laugh that made the hair on my arms stand straight up. He suddenly slams a hand on the table before pointing a finger at me between laughs.

"You are trying really hard to deny this soulmate bond. Don't you see princess? You are meant to be mine. You feel my pain, and I feel yours. Why fight? Why not give in and join the fun?"

I glare at him. "Because it's wrong! Don't you see? You may hate batman and the mobsters and the police but you shouldn't take it out on the public!"

"Oh darling, you think Gotham cares about you? You think the police are searching for you right now don't you?"

This caught me by surprise and my mouth drops open. Weren't they? I mean I've only been missing for about a week. They would have notified my parents and they would have stopped at nothing to save me.

When I couldn't answer him, he suddenly stands and grabs my hand. We both ignore the electricity that shoots up our arms as he pulls me out of the room and down the hall. With a tight grip still on my wrist, he digs into his back pocket and pulls out a key. Unlocking the door, he drags me in and I was surprised at what I saw.

Gadgets, weapons, and nick-knacks lined the walls, counters, and shelves. I gasp at how much there was but I couldn't inspect further for he was pulling me into another room. This room was plain with multiple tv screens and a chair in the middle. There was a camera set up and some lighting.

It looked like a cross between a photo shoot and an interrogation room. He pushed me towards the chair and makes me sit. "Don't, uh, _move_."

I obey for his tone was tight and serious. He begins to rummage through tapes before finding the one he wanted. He pushes it into a VHS slot on one of the TV's. It begins to static before a news report flashed across the screen.

Gotham's female news reporter is seen standing outside of Gotham bank where the hole from the school bus had created.

"Were heard a Gotham City Bank where a robbery has taken place, leaving 6 dead, and 1 wounded. Ironically the bank had been robbed by 7 armed and masked men, 6 of them dead on the scene. The escaped suspect left in a school bus that had been found abandoned a few blocks down. Witness say that a young worker had been taken by the suspect. The identity to this women is being investigated as we speak."

He stops the tape and pulls it out. He digs through the pile before plopping another one in.

Again it was Gotham's news except this time it was in the anchor room.

"Investigators have determined the identity of the suspected robber who had killed all his men before escaping with the money and the women he had supposedly kidnapped. It was in fact, another work of none other than the infamous Joker himself. The women? Diana Frost, 22, is an employee at Gotham City bank. Witnesses have stated that the Joker acted very passionately and possessively towards this women. Theories have been made that the two are soulmates. This lead to further questions to Ms. Frost having been an accomplice to the whole robbery, considering the robbers knew exactly where the vault was. Detectives inspected Diana's home and found it empty, indicating that she had moved her stuff. There is still no sight of Ms. Frost or the Joker, but we can only hope that their rain of terror is over."

The screen went blank and I found myself staring blankly at the screen. Words left my mouth before I could even register what I was saying.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How dare they assume I took part in this!" I yell, rising to my feet.

The Joker spins around and throws his hands in the air. "Oh but my dear, the public is not to blame! It was just the witnesses who testified those briefs!" His sarcastic tone made me want to punch his smile right off his face but my mark burned at the thought.

I clench my fist. "What about my parents? They would have been notified! Urg! They'll think I'm a criminal!"

His body came closer till he was about an arm's length away. "Don't you see? It wouldn't matter if you were a criminal or not. Simply because you are my soulmate, Gotham has already outcasted you. This city has two sides, you're either part of the _innocent_ goodie high-end snooty people or your the scum of the earth. They'll use you to get what they want, and then throw you to the dogs. The public? **They are no better.** Every single person in this god forsaken city is as guilty as the next."

I take in his words, and I could tell he was growing angry the more he shared with me.

"You can't blame-."

He cuts me off with a loud roar. "Can't blame who? The Batman? Detective Jimmy? Riley? I **LOST EVERYTHING BECAUSE OF THEM.** "

I flinch at his loud and intense shout and found myself stepping back. I stare at him, taking in his appearance. His shoulders lifted up and down as he breathes hard, his eyes were narrowed into a glare. The facepaint made him inhuman, but his eyes held a different story.

There was a man under this mask. A very broken and strange man. Although he may come off as crazy, and I'm no psychologist here, but I could strangely understand why he would feel this way.

I suddenly found myself stepping forward and slowly lifting a hand to touch his face. When he realizes what I'm doing, he flinches away and turns his back on me. "Y-you haven't lost everything...you still have-"

"What? _You_?" He turns back to me. "You can't even _look_ at me without disgust spreading across your face."

I grimace and look down, guilt suddenly beginning to fill me. "It's not your scars that disgust me. Just your actions. You kill, without remorse, without hesitation."

"I don't kill _innocent_ lives."

"You threaten to kill a child," I point out grimly.

"But did I?" He drawls, raising a painted eyebrow in question.

I shake my head and rub my arm. Technically he's only killed his own men. And lord knows those men were not innocent.

"What do you want from me?" I find myself asking, my arms stay by my side and I stand up straighter.

He looks at me with a blank expression. There was a moment of silence between us. After what felt like an eternity, he finally opened his mouth to respond. "I want you to uh... _kiss_ me."

I felt my whole body freeze at his bold request. "W-what?"

He takes a step forward and this time I don't move back. "I saaaaaaid," he drags out, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "I want you, my princess, to plant those **luscious** lips onto mine."

A blush spreads across my face and I find myself at lost for words. I stare up at him and he began to lean forward. Every fiber in my being is wanting me to push forward and complete the bond; it was was in my gut instinct.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and this time I didn't pull away like I normally would. But as he leaned down, he closed his eyes. I took the opportunity and placed my finger to his pursed lips. His eyes snap open and before he could make a retort, I spoke.

"If I kiss you, I want to kiss the real you. The face paint comes off," I state, and braced myself for the backlash.

He stares deeply at me for a minute. He moves off my finger and lets out a sigh. His hands tighten around my back in a gentle squeeze. A hand comes up and caresses my cheek. "What are you doing to me?" He whispers in more to himself than a question to me.

We both could feel this bond wanting to complete itself, and as much as I hated to admit this, I did want to kiss him. But I wanted the real him.

He pulls away from me, straightening up his clothes. He clears his throat before a smile spreads across his lips. I could tell that he wasn't use to showing affection, and it was cute seeing him go from sensitive "give me a kiss" to his facade that is the joker.

I push back the giggle that threaten to spill; instead a smile curls up my lips. It was as if it was a reaction from seeing him smiling.

"I'll take you back to your room," he finally says, and a wave of disappointment washes over me. I try not to show it as he grabs my wrist and pulls me out of the weird room.

He leaves me alone in my room again, locking the door and disappearing to god knows where. I stare at the door for a few minutes before turning to clean up our dishes.

My body still buzzing from our interaction, I reflected on what had just happened.

His background story was terrible, absolutely awful and it made me both sad and angry. I've only heard stories of the Batman but I've never seen him. Jim Gordon was a name I remember seeing in the newspapers a few times. How could he just go back on his word like that? The Joker was just a kid, gotten into some business that he shouldn't have.

And not to mention that Gotham now believes that I'm an accomplice! He was right, Gotham was real quick to write you off as a bad guy.

I sigh and make my way to my bedroom. I get ready for bed by washing my face and slipping into my pjs. I crawl into bed and stare up at the ceiling.

My mind was filled with him. Everything with him. I imagined a life with him, a normal life and this crazy life. It was dangerous, he could be killed at any moment, and that thought frightened me. Maybe I could convince him to leave town with me, to throw away these lives and start over somewhere else.

His scars.

They were forever etched onto his face, and they served as a reminder of what he's been through. He could never run away from that.

I couldn't go back to my normal life. Not now. Even if I were to escape, the police would bring me in and question me left and right and might even set me up like they did him. No...I had no life to go back to.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I began to fall in and out of sleep when I was suddenly woken by the sound of my door slowly opening. My eyes shoot open and I jump as I looked up to see a figure standing in my door way.

I quickly turn on the bedside table light and gasped at what I saw.

A shirtless, face paint-less, Joker.

The growling light lit up his body and I could see the strong chest pared with his muscular arms. I took in his face, bare from the make up. His hair was a dirty blond and wet, no traces of green left in it.

He was absolute and incredibly handsome. His scars weren't as scary looking now that the red paint was gone. His eyes held intensity and I almost didn't believe that this was the same man I interacted with an hour ago. My eyes flash down to his chest where I noticed my soulmark. It was a beautiful crested crown and I smile at the irony of his nickname for me. It all made sense now.

I found myself moving to sit on my knees, my tank top stall falling off my shoulder and catching his attention. His eyes flash down quickly and a wave of lust suddenly filled the room; from both of us.

He looked so different, so human. And I was probably the only one who has ever seen him like this. The idea both excited and scared me.

I began to crawl towards him and he remained where he was, his eyes watching me carefully. I find myself loosing control over my actions and I turn it over to pure instinct. I lift up an arm and reach out a hand to him. Not a single word has been said but it felt as if the room was in a roar. He hesitates before walking forward and taking my hand gently in his big meaty hand.

I pull him gently onto the bed with me and he sits there on his knees, looking down at me with an expression I have never seen from him.

Softly, I reach up and with a delicate finger I trace the corner of his scar. "Beautiful," I whisper, barely audible. But he heard me for I could feel a shiver run through him. My hand runs down to where my soulmark lies, and I cup it gently. We both groan as intense pleasure runs through our body.

My whole body felt as if it were on cloud nine and the intensity of the feeling became so much that I found myself leaning up and pressing my lips firmly against his. If I thought touching my soulmark felt good, it was nothing compared to the absolute gratification I felt when sealing the second part of the bond.

A groan spills from his lips and he pushes forward to deepen the kiss. We lost balance and ended up toppling over into the bed. With our lips still in twined, our hands roamed each other's body. His muscles were so toned and tight and I ran my hands down them greedily. His strong hands did the same, finding themselves around my waist as he aggressively pulled me towards him with want and need.

His tongue, that's constantly licks his lips, shot out and swept against my own. I immediately granted him access and before I knew it, our tongues were battling as one. I moan as he cupped my bottom, I've never been this intimate with anyone before, and I hoped my lack of experience didn't turn him off.

His hand made its wait up to cup one of my breast and I gasp, pulling away.

He leans back and looks down at me. "Are you okay?" He asks gently, with concern.

The man who had kidnapped me, the man who had killed in front of me, disappeared and was replaced with this man who was in fact my soulmate. This was the real him.

"I...I've never done..." I didn't really know how to say it, but he picked up on what I was trying to communicate and his gaze softens and he removes his hand. He leans down and places another deep kiss on my lips.

"It's okay my princess, we're not doing anything tonight. As much as I love the fact that no one has touched you, I will be patient."

This shocked me, and I couldn't help but smile at his words. His voice was different, more normal. Husky and deep; extremely sexy if I had to admit.

I wrap my arms around him, enjoying the heat his body provided. I rested my head underneath his neck and he wrapped his arms around me. "I like this you. The real you," I murmur into his chest and I feel him tense.

"Don't get use to it," he grumbles and I let out a chuckle.

As much as I hate what he does, he is in fact my soulmate. I can't help how my heart, body, and soul reacts to him. I can only hope that one day we could live a normal life...but did I really want that?

I fell asleep in his arms that night, and for the first time in my life, I felt safe and secured.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **And thank you for reading :)**

 **I hope you are all enjoying it so far! They shared their first kiss! Yay!**

 **Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

 **Till next time!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Joker's Princess**  
 **Chapter Nine**

 **The Next Morning**

I woke up with a start.

Memories up last night played back in my head and I turned to find the bed empty. A wave of emptiness began to set in and my heart almost ached. I reached back and cupped his soulmark, taking deep breaths. Last night had been the best sleep I've had in days...if not weeks...in fact my whole life! Just being next to him felt so right and my body ached to be near him again. My fingers found themselves coming to my lips and I closed my eyes at remembering how his lips felt against mine.

I could lay there in that bed for the rest of the day but I hoped to find him in the kitchen making us breakfast.

I rose from the bed to check the rest of the room and found it empty and the door locked. I frowned, he was probably out doing god knows what. My heart hammered in my ears; I had to remember that this wasn't a normal relationship. That I am not soulmates with a normal person and that waking up to a normal life was never going to happen again. But normal was boring right?

I turned back to my room to take a shower, my mind still reeling over the events from the night before.

I can't believe I actually saw the Joker's real face. He really opened up to me and we took the next step into strengthening our bond. He was like a completely different person when the makeup was off, like his whole facade went out the room and I was left with my true soulmate...Jack. His demeanor, his behavior, hell even his voice was different. More deep and husky versus the nasally high pitch he uses as the Joker. He was such a gentleman; I'm sure of we had continued our actions we would have been finalizing the bond, but I'm glad we didn't.

I wanted to take things slow, or else my mind and body would be overwhelmed.

It was early, about 7am. I wondered when he would return to me. Would he sleep with me every night? Would he take off his make up for me again? I shook my head of these expectations; my ideal fairly tale was far from reality and I needed to stop hoping for I might just end up getting let down.

I exited the shower and got ready for the uneventful day. I made myself breakfast and ate in silence but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I didn't know if I was to respond or not but once the person knocked again I let out a loud "who is it?"

"Malcolm," the voice grunted.

"Come in," I call back and the door unlocked and opened, revealing the short man. "You don't normally knock," I point out, taking a bite of my cereal.

He walks in and places his hat on the counter. "Boss's new rule. Just in case you're indecent."

I couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness. This didn't go unnoticed by Malcolm and he gave me a knowing look. "Looks like somebody is giving in."

I scowl and glare at him. "I wouldn't call it giving in. More like we came to an understanding yesterday."

His head knocks back and he lets out a laugh. "Ya sure girly. Then why did the boss want me to train ya today?"

I lifted an eyebrow at this. "Train?"

He shrugs. "Not enough trust for firearm training but he wanted me to go over some self defense with ya."

This was a surprise. "Why couldn't he do it himself?"

He rolls his eyes. "J man is a very busy man. He's got business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" I try to pry, I was highly curious in what my darling soulmate was doing.

Malcolm gave me a look as if I had grown another head. "You're crazy if ya think I'ma just spill out all this information to ya. Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I cross my arms. "Fine I will. Next time I see him, which will be when exactly?" I had to make sure I didn't sound to eggar.

"He should be back tonight. Till then, it's just you and me girly."

I scrunch up my face. "Great!" At least I was getting out of this room.

"Promise no escape attempts?" He looks at me seriously, and I glance at his still swollen eye. I wasn't particularly a fan of Malcolm, but he didn't deserve another beaten from my Joker.

Wait.

Did I just say MY Joker?

My heart fluttered at the thought and bit my lip from smiling.

I kind of liked the sound of that.

 **Next Scene**  
 **Basement**

Malcolm lead me down to the basement level and I smiled sheepishly at the memory of our little chase that happened down here. This time I got to actually see what was in the room that I had tried to hide in.

He opened the door and flipped the light on. My mouth dropped opened at the sight.

Huge containers of explosives and ammunition were stacked on the shelves. Computer screens and blueprints were spread out everywhere and there was a huge platform that looked like a to be a homemade gym.

This is where he must work out, I thought.

"This is the room where all the magic happens. Only the Joker and myself are permitted down here."

"Then why was the door unlocked," I challenge, hinted to the time I had escaped down here.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Cuz no one is stupid enough to come down here without the Joker's permission. Besides, most his men don't survive long enough, as you could tell."

I walk over and touch one of the boxing bags. "Yet you are still here."

"Ya well, me and J man go way back. He helped me out of a hole, and now I kinda owe him my life. He can be a little harsh, but I can tell that he likes me."

I turn and gave him a small smile. "That part is obvious considering he trusts you so much to handle me."

"The other men aren't even allowed to talk about you. I don't blame Joker for being so protective. A lot of these men are criminals fresh out of jail. Some are rapist, murderers, and thieves. Hence why Joker don't care too much in getting rid of them."

I raise an eyebrow. "And what of you? Are you any of those?"

He shakes his head. "I'm nothing but a good old hacker. It's how the Joker gets around the system. I provide him the information he needs. I can find anything out in Gotham."

I nod, it made sense to keep him around. "Is it true?" He lifts an eyebrow for me to continue. "That they believe that I took part in the robbery?"

His eyes widen before he looks away. He clears his throat, scratching the back of his neck. "Honestly girly, they've been saying a lot. They hint toward you being his soulmate but there's no proof. They haven't brought it up in recent news."

"Is anyone trying to find me? My parents?"

He shrugs, "No one has came forward according to the news. But I can look into what your parents are doing if you want."

I nod and gave him a grateful smile. "I would really appreciate it. I just need to know that they are okay."

He tips his head in understanding. "Right, now let's get on with this training."

We stand in the center of the mat, ready to begin the lesson.

"The key to keeping yourself alive is to not engage unless forced too," the short bald man tells me as he circles around

"So what you're saying is stay in the background and don't interfere unless they come after me?" I say with a scowl. "I thought you were teaching me how to fight, now be some defenseless little girl!"

Malcolm raises his hands up. "Listen girly, boss told me to teach you self defense. Not engaging in a fight. So what we'll be going over is how to protect yourself, given any moment you need to do so."

Seemed logically, I say in my mind. The Joker claimed he wanted me as a partner, but it sounded more like he was worried about me getting hurt. It made sense, seeing as though it's hard to see your soulmate hurt.

I shrugged. "Fine," I say, looking at him through my lashes. "Show me what you got."

Throughout the hour, Malcolm spent showing me various defensive moves. How to react if someone grabs you, what to do when someone has you pinned or in a headlock. He even went so far as to showing me how to disarm someone. It was fun but exhausting, and I soon find myself in need of a potty break.

"I'll be right back, I need to use the restroom," I say to Malcolm who gave me a look of suspicion.

"Do I have to escort you or can I trust that you can find your room without finding the front door first?"

I rolled my eyes. "Come on now, I thought we've passed this."

He grumbles under his breath while I smile and turn towards the exit. I run up the stairs till I make it to what I thought was my floor. But as I walked down the hall I realize that I had made a mistake and went down a level. The halls all looked the same except this one smelled of weed and piss. I grimace before turning around heading back to the staircase.

But a door opens up in front of me and one of Joker's men steps out. He was tall and broad and looked like he had just woken up from a hangover.

"Why lookie here, you're the boss's new toy," he slurs, his hand coming up to touch a stinky finger to my face.

I immediately step back. "Excuse me but I would prefer it if you did not touch me."

He gives me a smirk. "Boss picks ya up and now you thinking you runs this place. That was my roommate he killed because of you."

I give him a frown. "I'm sorry for your loss but I didn't choose to be here."

He rotated his shoulders before waving me off. "Eh, he was a terrible roommate."

My face reflected bewilderment, this man was very strange. "Okay...well I really must be going," I say to him in a mock cheery voice and try to step around him. But as I pass him he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"Nah, I think you should stay a while. Been so long since I've been with a women," he breaths into my face and I had to hold back the gag from his awful breath.

He slams me up against the wall and I felt his nasty hand run down my back.

I tense and I feel myself becoming panicked. "Get off of me!" I yell into his face and try to push him away. Literally everything Malcolm had just taught me seem to evaporate and I couldn't think of what to do other than scream and try to push him away.

His hold on me only tightened and he brought his gross mouth near my neck, I close my eyes, preparing for the assault.

BANG!

My eyes snap open and I feel the body fall away from mine.

Blinking a few times, I look down to see the man with a hole through his head. I turn to see Malcolm holding a small handgun.

"Looks like ya need more training girly," he sneers, putting the gun down.

I swallowed thickly, trying to recover myself. "I...I froze up."

"Which is exactly what I'm training you NOT to do," he says in disapproval. "It was a good thing I decided to follow you. Last thing we want is the boss to blow up the whole city."

I nod and embarrassingly step over the body and walk towards him.

I needed to work harder if I ever expect to be the girlfriend of the Joker. I can't even defend myself how the hell am I going to keep up with him?

 **Next Scene**

We spent the rest of the day in the basement, and by late afternoon I was ready to quit.

I just stepped out of the shower when I heard shuffling in the other room. Excitement began to fill me as I felt the familiar tingling sensation on my neck.

He's here! I couldn't help but feel excited yet nervous. Would he remember last night? Would he kiss me again? I quickly found my clothes and tried to dry my hair out as much as possible. I stared at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I smiled to myself at how childish I was acting right now. It's not like I've never seen him before. I mean just a day ago I was cursing his name and hating his presences, practically trying to run away from him; now I'm actually wanting to see him.

Curse this soulmate bond.

I quickly made my way to the main room, swinging the door open to reveal the tall man in the purple trench coat.

He had his back to me, and upon hearing me enter the room, he turned on his heels and gave me a bright smile.

"Why hello there beautiful," he purrs, his eyebrows scrunched up in what I could only guess was true delight.

I felt my heart flutter; even with his makeup and his whole Joker get up on, memories of last night made me happy to see him.

"H-Hi," I manage to squeak out, a small smile playing on my lips.

He moved then, and as he came closer to me, the usually feeling of wanting to get away from him was no longer there and my body seemed to heat up the closer he got.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he brought his lips down to mine. I completely forgot the fact that I just took a shower and that his makeup was going to get all over me as I melted into his embrace. We kissed for a few seconds before he pulled away and I found myself wanting more.

He hums as he looks down at me. "That's much better," he says more to himself. I let out a giggle. "How was your day of training my princess?"

His question caught me by surprised. "Oh? It was um...interesting to say the least! Malcolm taught me a lot."

He nods in approval, his gloved hand coming up to cup my face. "Tell me what you all did."

I suddenly felt nervous. Should I tell him about the man in the hallway? Did Malcolm already tell him and he was just testing me to see if I would tell him? My emotions must have given my dilemma away for his eyebrows scrunched into confusion and his eyes began to spark that familiar burn.

"Well...there was one incident," I start off, but paused trying to find the right way to say it without making him angry.

But it was too late for the anger was already setting in. He pushes away from me and practically growls in frustration. "I knew that good for nothing hacker couldn't be trusted!"

I immediately jumped to stop him from leaving. "No! Malcolm didn't do anything!"

He turns to glare at me. "Then what happened? Because god help anyone who uh, dared to break one of my rules."

I bite my lip. "Don't worry, Malcolm already disposed of him."

His burning dark eyes reflected anger and fury. He grabs me around the waist again and smashed me against his body, tighter this time, with his lips aggressively taking mine.

My body pulsed with excitement and my soul mark was practically jumping with pleasure at the heated kiss. This wasn't like last night where it was sweet with heated passion. No this one was dominating, aggressive, and possessive. It made my body fill with fire and I gripped onto him with as much need as I could muster.

He pulled back in time to mutter the word "Mine," before capturing my lips once more. His hands made their way down to my bottom and has he gripped my cheeks in his meaty hand I could feel my core pool with pleasure.

When we finally did separate, we were both clearly flustered. I panted and looked up at him with clouded desire. He was like a drug, and ever since our first kiss it's like I couldn't get enough.

I didn't care what he's done, nor who he is. All I could think about was to be with him. The feeling both excited and terrified me. It made me question ever moral I've ever had.

He stares deep into my eyes and I couldn't help but truly admire the darkness that were his. "Great," he hisses lowly. "Now let's see how good you learned," he says, before pulling away from me.

I look at him in confusion. "What?"

He turns to grab a bag that had been on the table. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a bright red dress. My eyes widen as I gawk at the shimmering red mermaid dress.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" I say as I reach forward to grab the silky material.

"I'm glad you, uh, like it!" He cheerfully says. "I saw some black heels in your, erm, closet. I figured it would go well with this."

"Thank you," I tell him sincerely. But I was still confused. "But how does this show you how much I've learned?"

He smirks and waves his hand through the air. "Because my dear princess, you are, tonight's entertainment!"

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hi everyone! I apologize for how long it's been since I've updated! The summer is no joke and I've been super busy with work and school.**

 **I hope you all are enjoying the story so far! Things are going to be kicking up soon and more action will come into play!**

 **Please continue to review, follow, and favorite for they always make my day!**

 **Thank you so much for you patience and support!**

 **Till next time,**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **Diana's Room-Bathroom  
**  
A strand of hair fell loose from the messy attempt of a pin up bun I tried to do. I huffed and took another bobby pin and attacked the stubborn hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. Staring at myself in the mirror, I studied my appearance. I finally cracked out my real make up and did a full face of bold smoky eyes and red lip stick.

I haven't been this made up since my cousin's wedding and even then I didn't go this dramatic. A flash of white and green caught my eye and I turned my head to see the Joker standing in my room, staring at me from my bed.

His dark eyes stared intensely at me like they always did, and my soul mark burned with lust while my face burned from the attention. I cracked a smile, "See something you like?" I teased, feeling my body buzz as he pushed off from my bed and made his way over to me.

Moving to face him completely, I gave him full view of myself; the red dress fit me perfectly and I had to admit it made me feel sexy.

As he crawled closer to me, his painted face reflected nothing while his eyes told me another story. I held my breath once he was mere inches from me; my eyes closed as his bare hand suddenly came up towards my face.

I expected him to caress my cheek, or even his lips to press against mine. Instead, I felt his fingers run up to my hair, pulling the bobby pins from their spot and undoing my hard work. I snap my eyes open and my lip jutted out.

Turning back to the mirror, I inspected the damage he caused. "Hey I worked hard on that," I whined.

I felt him press up against my back, his breath tickling my neck. "I, like you better like _this_."

I blush again. He was right. The tight, pulled back bun I had looked too professional, and the gentle curls that fell to frame my face made me seem more like myself.

I give him another smile. "Thank you," I say before handing him a beauty blender sponge. "Can you help me?" I ask, motioning towards his soul-mark.

His lips spread apart as he gives me his wild grin. "Now princess," he purrs, taking some of my foundation and patting it against my skin, covering up the distinctive pattern. "Do you remember the plan?"

I give him a small nod. "Attend the banquet, find Harvey Dent, and alert you."

His thumb runs over my neck affectionately and I couldn't help but melt at his touch. "And what's the code words?"

"I need a cocktail?" I question, feeling unsure.

He leans down and pecks my ear. "Good girl! And then what do you do after that?"

"Get the hell out and meet you at the back alley."

He throws back his head and let's out a high pitch giggle. "Yes my dear! You'll do fine. Now remember, your name is Megan Franklin and your part of the press."

I nod in understanding. "So what happens if someone recognizes me?"

He twirls away from me before clapping his hands together. "Be spontaneous!" He cackles, and I give him a frown.

"You know I was never good in theater," I tell him honestly.

"Well sweet-cheeks looks like your gunna **learn** tonight!"

I roll my eyes and fix myself up once more before following him out into the hall. He held out a jacket for me and I gave him a smile of appreciation. When he opened the door to let me out, a wave of nervousness washed over me.

This would be the first time I have been out of this place in weeks; since my escape attempt. Could I really go through with this?

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a leather hand glove gripping my hand and leading me down the hall. My heels clicked against the tile floor as I tried to keep up with him. Once we made it down to the main lobby, we were greeted by a bunch of his men all dressed in different masks. Their heads seemed to be tilted downwards as if they were refraining from looking at me. The Joker must have warned them.

We step out of the building and the chilly night air hit my face and I was once again thankful to be wearing a jacket. Surprisingly, instead of a white van like I expected, I was greeted by a slick black limo.

I lifted an eyebrow at the Joker as he opened the door for me. He grins wildly. "Your chariot awaits my dear."

I giggle before sliding in.

He sat next to me, draping an arm around me. His other men didn't join us except for the driver. As we pulled off and towards downtown, another hit of nervousness pinched my stomach. "What if Batman shows up?" I ask, breaking the silence.

I could feel him tense around me, but whatever he was feeling he didn't let it show. "Ah the bat. Leave him to me princess. No reason for you to fight the flying rat."

I bit my red stained lip. "What if he hurts you?"

He turns to me. "All worried for little old me? A week ago you would have been thankful to have Mr. Bat come rescue you."

I cross my arms and turn away to pout. "Yeah well things change."

I felt his breath near my ear and my skin instantly burst with goosebumps. "You have no idea how ravishingly you look tonight," I hear him growl in my ear and my soul mark ignited.

I felt his hand run up my front and caress one of my breast, leaving me to suck in a sharp breath as my panties suddenly became uncomfortable. When I didn't say anything, he continued his seduction talk.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to keep this dress on you," he purrs, nibbling my ear.

I shivered and pulled away, turning to give glare at him. "You can't say things like that."

He lifts a dark eyebrow and leans back in the leather seats. He gave me a snort, "You're mine princess, I can say whatever I want to ya."

I rub my arm nervously. "Well it's not fair. I'm about to do this crazy thing for you. I'm already anxious you don't need to make me all hot and bothered!"

He sucks his teeth at me, his hand coming up to pinch my chin gently. "No need to be anxious doll face. We'll be connected the whole time. All you gots to do is walk around, look pretty, and find Harvey Dent."

"Why Harvey Dent anyway?" I question.

His hand went from my chin to pat my cheek softly. "No time for questions dear, the party awaits you!"

Just as he says this, the limo comes to a stop and I turn to look out the window. "Oh boy..." I murmur as I take in the tall building that is Wayne Enterprise.

The driver came around to open my door and I turned back to give the Joker one last look. He gave me a big smile, his red lips stretching open. "The earring you are wearing links me to everything that is being said around you. Remember no funny business. I'll always find you if you try to run."

I swallowed and nodded. Before I could move to step out, I felt a hand grab mine and soft pair of lips kissed my knuckles. I turn to see the Joker's face slightly more soft. "And be careful," he whispers, barely audible.

I couldn't help but smile; even with the Joker act, my soulmate is always present.

I take a deep breath before stepping out, nodding to the driver who again, had his eyes casted downwards. I look up at the intimidating building before slowly making my way towards the steps. The sound of the limo speeding off gave me confirmation that I was now alone on this mission.

With sweaty palms and a dry throat, I plastered on a fake smile and strode in confidently into the manor.

 **Next Scene  
**  
The top floor was where the banquet was being held at. There were many people, mostly older gentlemen. I walked around alone, being careful to not look too suspicious in my inspecting of the room. I've only seen Harvey Dent a few times on the news, but he was a handsome face to recognize.

I scouted the whole room, smiling politely as a few men looked at me with wonder while the women looked at me in envy. I couldn't help but feel somewhat proud, this was the first time I've ever felt this confident. I made my way to the shrimp bar where another young woman was standing.

I grabbed a few shrimps and popped them into my mouth. The other woman looked to be worried about something, and upon studying her face I recognized her as Rachel Dawes, Harvey's soulmate. An idea sparked in my head.

Quickly, I swallowed the food I had been chewing and carefully moved closer to the brunette. "What a beautiful venue isn't it?" I ask her, small talking is the way to go.

She turns to me and give me a small smile. "Yeah, Mr. Wayne always throws the best parties." Her voice buried a sad tone and I lifted an eyebrow at it.

"It would be more fun if my date hadn't bailed on me," I laugh casually. "Us single girls always need to stick together."

She waves her hands, "Oh I'm not single."

I give her a shocked expression. "No? Soulmate or..."

"Soulmate," she says quickly before looking down in what I could guess was disappointment. "He hasn't arrived yet."

I bite my lip and refrained from letting out a frustrated sigh. This was going to be a long night. "When is he expected to arrive?" I try to sound casual but my tone came out a little more demanding than I wanted.

The woman narrowed her eyes at me before looking me up and down. "Why so interested?" she shoots back.

I bite the inside of my cheek before displaying another round of fake enthusiastic smiles. "I'm with the press Ms. Dawes, I just wanted to ask a few questions for my article."

She looked to have bought the story but she still wasn't pleased. "Well next time just be upfront honest, no use in all the small talk."

Wow what a bitch, I thought it my mind. I clenched my teeth from saying some smart remark back to her. It was decided, I didn't like Rachel.

I decided to kill her with kindness. "Well he better hurry up, a beautiful girl like you is bound to be swept off her feet," I give her a wink before turning away. I didn't wait for her response before I made my way towards the champagne table.

I hope the Joker would get the gist that Harvey wasn't here and we could just all go home. My feet were beginning to hurt.

As I grabbed a glass from the table, I felt an odd presence from behind me. I turned and came face to face with the billionaire himself: Bruce Wayne.

"I had almost given up finding the most beautiful woman in the room, but yet here you are," his handsome face gave off an even more dazzling smile. But I could see past his charming facade; the papers didn't lie. He was a playboy and markless.

"Do you use that line on all the women Mr. Wayne?" I question sarcastically.

"Only on the beautiful one," he winks. "You know me, but I don't know you. And please, call me Bruce." He held out his hand to me, and even though everything in me told me not to touch him, I had to remember that I was putting on an act tonight. I could only imagine what the Joker must be thinking right now.

"I'm Megan, Fro-Franklin," I corrected, covering up my almost mistake with a bright smile, putting my hand in his.

His eyes narrowed and he seemed to be studying my face. "Megan is it?" He questions, his hand on mine tightening.

I frown, trying to pull back from him. "Yes?" I say more in question.

He releases my hand finally, pulling back to say, "sorry, thought I recognized you from somewhere. How are you enjoying the evening so far?."

Internally, I gave a sigh of relief. I almost thought my cover was blown. "It could be better if I were to be honest. Where is Harvey Dent? Isn't this suppose to be his event?"

I watched as the man in front of me looked to be in an inner argument with himself, but he played it cool. It was only when I saw his eyes flash up towards the direction of Rachel did I finally catch on. Bruce here must have been interested in Rachel till Harvey came around.

"Well the man of the hour must be taking fashionably late to another level," Bruce joked, giving me a smile I knew was forced.

I let out a giggle of my own. Before I could say anything else, Bruce grabbed my hand and began to lead me towards the dance floor where a talented piano players tapped away at the keys beautifully.

I gasped as I felt his hand wound it's way around the middle of my back, his hand holding mine tightly as he began to sway us around the room. My whole body felt like it was on fire, and not in the good way. No my soulmark burned with fury and I could only imagine what the Joker was feeling right now. Actually, I didn't even want to know.

"Uh Mr. Wayne, I don't think is very appropriate," I try, slowly pushing away from him. But his grip on me was firm, and if I wanted to avoid bruises I wouldn't try harder.

His once soft eyes seemed to harden. "What's wrong?" He asks. He then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Is your soulmate watching?"

My whole body freezes with fear and I felt myself began to feel rather sweaty. I pull back harder. "I don't know what your talking about, and if you don't let me go right now I'll make a scene."

"I know who you are Diana, and all I want to know is if you are working with him willingly," His face was stern but I could tell that he genuinely wanted to know. Could this be my chance to escape? Did I want to escape? The Joker said he would always find me...But what if he kills innocent people for me? If I pledged my loyalty to the Joker I would be surely shipped off to jail. And I didn't know Bruce Wayne enough to trust him.

When I didn't answer, Bruce spoke again. "You have a choice in who you want to be with. Soulmate or not, there's always a choice."

That statement snapped me back to reality and instead of answering I just gave him another smile. "Mr. Wayne, I can assure you that I don't have a soulmate and I have no idea what you are talking about."

I could see his mouth clench in frustration. "You don't have to worry. You're saf-."

I cut him off quickly by pretending to be overheated. "Phew!" I say loudly, fanning myself. "This dancing has got me so thirsty Mr. Wayne, I could sure use a cocktail."

He narrows his eyes skeptically before shaking it off and giving me another smile. "Of course, I'll be right back."

As soon as he turned away, I quickly moved towards the exit. But right before I could open the door, an older gentlemen grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards another door.

"Hey! Let me go!" I say, pulling my arm away from him.

The man turns to give me a pleading look. "Don't worry Ms. Frost, we're here to help you."

Before I could say anything, the main elevator opened up and the Joker's men started filing out. The crowded erupted into shrieks as the people pushed away from the clowns.

I saw a flash of green hair before I was being pulled away again. I struggled but against the old man, but another pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Don't worry Diana, we'll get you to safety. The Joker won't be able to harm you anymore," Bruce says, reaching into his pocket and lifting a capsule towards my face.

"Get away from me!" I shout, but before I could defend myself, he broke the capsule and I inhaled whatever it was. My world began to swirl and I was suddenly met with darkness.

 _ **ALYALYALY**_

 _ **Thank you all SO much for being patient with me in getting this story updated!**_

 _ **I value each and every one of my readers and you all do inspire me to continue my passion of writing!**_

 _ **I do read every review so please feel free to write your honest opinions or share your thoughts with me. Or PM me if you have any questions!**_

 _ **For all of those who were affected by Hurricane Harvey or know people who have been, you are all in my prayers! I live in Texas too so I know the damage that this natural disaster has caused. **_

_**Please be safe out there guys and know that I love y'all with all of my writer's heart!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Lot's of love**_

 _ **Alynelovesyou**_


	11. Chapter 11

**The Joker's Princess**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Joker's POV**

 **Before the Event**

As soon as she stepped out of the limo I wanted to automatically follow her, grab her by the waist and throw her back in. It was the first time she will be out in public since I've taken her, and as much as I hated to admit, I was nervous.

Nervousness was an emotion I was never found of. It made you doubt, and second guess. And I rather be spontaneous. This girl, my soulmate, makes me think too much and I hated it.

But I loved it too.

The night we shared our first kiss, laying beside her, my mind never went to rest. I stayed awake that whole night while she slept in my arms. She was so beautiful and she felt amazing against me. Almost like for once in my life I felt...safe. She's the first person to see me without my make up in such a long time I wasn't sure on how to act. I felt vulnerable with her, but for some reason it felt right.

I slam a fist against my chest and let out a growl. I need to stop these nonsense thoughts. They're too...distracting.

We pulled off behind a back alley across the street from the building. Bruce Wayne, a name I have no feeling towards. He was a man of money and sex, an orphan and someone who could become useful in the near future. My main goal tonight, was Harvey Dent.

Batman.

It had to be him; his white knight and shining armor charade was clearly a cover up for what he really was.

A criminal who thinks he's above the law and a coward behind a mask.

He's no better than the rest of Gotham.

I opened up the laptop that Malcolm had equipped me with and logged into the ear device that my beloved accomplice supported.

"Come on girly, don't let me down," I grumble under my breath.

There was a chance of her trying to make her escape, betraying me in hopes that she could return to her precious life.

My warning was clear; I would find her in the end.

Although the idea of a soulmate had always left a bitter taste in my mouth, the thought of her with someone else made the rusty blood taste like acid.

And not the good kind.

I listened as she made small talk, but she was quiet most of the time.

I became rather bored and my patience was beginning to run thin.

Where is Harvey Dent?! I wanted to yell through the device, but I knew my little princess wouldn't let me down.

I tap against the limo seat, while my other hand played with my switch blade.

Finally, her sweet voice filtered through.

"It would be more fun if my date hadn't bailed on me," She laughs. "Us single girls always need to stick together."

I clenched my fist, oh dear girl you are certainly not single. But I was curious as to where she was going with this.

I listened as she began to question about the other woman's soulmate. Then it dawned on me, this woman must be Harvey's soulmate.

Interesting.

"Well he better hurry up, a beautiful girl like you is bound to be swept off her feet," she finished before I assumed walking away.

I growled deep in my chest. I didn't know whether to be more mad at the fact that Mr. Dent was not there or the fact that Diana called someone else beautiful.

Jealousy infused with anger was never a good combination.

Then my anger began to really boil.

Bruce fucking Wayne was dancing, no...touching my soulmate. My mark burned with rage and I was getting ready to crash the party early.

When the big bad billionaire dropped Diana's name I knew it was time to get the real party started.

"Come on boy, let's get uh crackin'!" I shout with an aggressive cheer as I hopped out of the limo. They poured out of the van, wearing various masks and holding machine guns.

We head straight for the building, bystanders scattering upon seeing us. Once we entered the lobby, my men pointed at the employees and other guest to get down.

They obeyed and I headed straight for the elevator.

As soon as the door opened, the room began to erupt in panic. I saunter out, my eyes scanning the room for two..no three people.

I lifted the gun in my hand and sent a bullet towards the ceiling; screams followed along with debris from the roof.

"Gooood evening ladies and gentlemen," I say in a loud, ringmaster kind of voice. I walked around the room, my eyes not noticing my favorite pair of hazel ones. She must have escaped like I told her to. "We are, tonight's entertainment!" I continue, walking by a table with some shrimp. I grabbed one and threw it into my mouth as if I were a guest there myself. I chewed it aggressively as I approached the crowd.

"I just have one question for ya? Where. Is. Harvey. Dent?"

I moved around the room, looking into the eyes of every fear-filled pupil. I pointed my gun at them, smirking as they flinch away from me.

The power, the fear, it felt good.

I suddenly grab the face of older gentleman and wiggled his flabby cheeks. "Have YOU seen Harvey? I need to talk to him. No?" I push away from the useless man and continued my poking.

"Fine, I'll settle for his love ones," I say as I noticed his father standing off to the side.

When he noticed my advancement, the brave soul tried his best to stand up to me. "Were not intimidated by thugs," the man spats.

The way the man looked, they way he acted, the disgust in his eyes as he looked at me, it reminded me of something I hated more than this disgusting city.

"Ya know," I drawl, pointing a finger at him. "You remind me of my father."

The sudden rage that surged within me caused me to lunge out and grab a hold of his neck and bring my loyal switch blade to his face. "I HATED MY FATHER!" I snarl in his face.

"Okay that's enough!" A strong but timid voice came from behind me.

I pulled away and turned around to lift an eyebrow at the woman. She was average looking but her face reflected a fire that I've only seen one other woman. This must be the girl Diana had been talking to. Harvey's soulmate. The one she called beautiful.

"Why hello there beautiful," I hissed in mockery. I crawled towards her, my switchblade playing in my hand. The closer I got, the more my anger climbed. "You must be Harvey's, squeeze. Soulmates aren't ya?"

Her eyes flashed fear but she stood her ground. "That is none of your business."

I roll my head back and left out a hearty laugh. "Oh yeah sweetheart? Protecting him won't save this city. You'll save more lives if you just uh, hand. Him. Over."

Her glare deepens and she spits at me. "Never!"

I grab her by the arms out of anger and she responds by bringing her knee up to my groin. The pain turns to laughter and I wheeze out a laugh as I sneer back up at her. "You have fight in ya. I like that."

Before I could advance towards her again, a deep voice I've been waiting to here finally invaded the room.

"Then your gonna love me!" I turn in time to see a leather boot come flying towards me. The impact sent me back as the Batman kicked.

I land on the ground with a growl and I glare up to see my thugs each get taken down by the flying rat. I jumped to my feet, watching the man I've been waiting for years. I watched as he fought and waited for the right moment to throw a kick into his face. He fell back but found his footing easily. I kicked my heel and my boot knife shot out. I swiped another kick at him, successfully slicing part of his suit.

But he managed to punch me once more and I fell to the floor. I took this chance to scramble towards a gun that had been discarded. I grabbed it and grabbed Harvey's soulmate, pointing it towards her head.

The Batman stilled and stared at me with a glare. "Put the gun down," his gruff voice ordered me and I let out a giggle.

"Sure, but how about you take off that mask and show us all who you are hm?" I cocked my head before turning and shooting the glass window behind me. This was my chance to escape and this doll face was the key. I push her towards the window, gripping her arm tightly as I lean her out.

"Let her go!" He hisses and it was all too delightful.

I lifted an eyebrow and smirked at him. Licking my lips I left my grip on the woman loosen. "Poor choice of words."

With that I let her go and let her fall out the window. Quickly I dodged out of the way as he came running at me and out the window after her. I took off towards the exit, not looking back nor waiting for any of my surviving men to join me.

I ran down the stairs quickly, finding the hallway that would lead me out the back door and where our escape vehicle would be as well as Diana.

I kicked the back door open with a growl and headed towards the limo. The adrenaline that pulsed through my veins felt good and I couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh.

Once I reached the limo, I threw opened the door. "Hello Princess! Come to daddy!" I say but realized that I was talking to an empty car. I narrowed my eyes and my heart began to beat faster than normal.

I move to open the driver side and glare at the driver. "Where. Is. She?"

He looked at me with fear and he began to pathetically stutter. "S-she never arrived sir."

I didn't listen to another word before using the handgun I still had and putting a bullet through his head. "That little bitch!" I shout before slamming the door closed and putting my fist through the window.

It was then that I noticed the burning soulmark that was letting me know that my soulmate was in trouble. I swallowed thickly, my breathing ragged. She must have been taken.

The sound of sirens pushed me out of my rage fit and I took off into the shadows.

My word still stands, and I will find her, even if it's the last thing I do.

 **Next Scene**

 **Gotham Police Department**

 **Diana's POV**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sound of my heartbeat hammered in my ears. I groaned as I stretched my stiff and sore muscles. I tried to swallow but my throat was dry and it burned from the lack of moisture.

My eyes felt like they were sewed shut and I could feel the crust that built up in the corner lids. They seemed to crack as I forced them open to take in the bright light that assaulted my pupils.

I shut them and turned my head sharply, causing me to moan at the soreness in my neck.

"Careful, you've been asleep for a long time," a gentle voice filtered through my pulsing ear drums.

Slowly I opened my eyes once more, careful to allow the light in gently.

"Wha-who are you?" I ask in my scratchy voice. It felt like my throat was stuck together.

Once my eyes finally focused, I took in my surroundings. I was in a small room, laying on a bed with a bright light above me. It looked like a jail cell...oh no!

The events of last night came rushing back like a freight train.

The party...Harvey Dent...Bruce Wayne...the Joker...The Joker!

Oh no, oh no, oh no! He was going to be SO upset with me!

I looked to see a tall man standing by the door. I instantly recognized him as detective James Gordon himself; my stomach flipped as I knew exactly where this was going. "Oh...nevermind. I know who you are," I say tightly, remembering that this man was the one responsible for my soulmate's disturb persona.

His face remained neutral as he walked closer to me. I moved to sit up and it was only then did I realize that I actually had one hand handcuffed to the bed. I stared at it in disbelief before turning to glare at the man. "Is this really necessary?" I snapped.

He raised his hands in defence. "I know you've been through a lot Ms. Frost, but you have to understand that under the circumstances, we must take precautions."

Raising an eyebrow, I challenge him. "What circumstances would that be? I am a kidnapped victim. Not a criminal."

He stops a few feet away from me, reaching into his pocket before pulling out a piece of shiny jewelry. The earring that the Joker had given me glared back at me. "You were using this to communicate with the Joker were you not?"

I gave him a shrug, "I don't know," I lied. "He gave it to me to wear."

"And what were you doing at the fundraiser? Clearly you were not seeking for help," he retorts back strongly, his eyes narrowed.

"Look, the Joker told me he would kill my family if I didn't comply. I had no choice in the matter!" I try desperately, playing the victim was my best bet.

He stares at me for a moment, almost as if he were in an internal argument with himself. Clearing his throat, he reaches up to scratch his mustache. "I see...So you mean to tell me that your connection with your soulmate is nothing more than kidnapper and victim?"

"He's not my soulmate!" I cry out. "I saw the news and they're wrong."

"If that is true, then you must be relieved to know that the Joker is dead. Our men killed him last night."

His words came crashing at me harder than expected and I felt my heart clench agonizingly. "No…" the word slipped out before I could stop it. My emotions began to go crazy and I instinctively reached up to cup my soulmark. Realizing that I still felt the familiar burn, I knew the detective was lying to me.

My emotions turned to anger and my glare deepened at him.

He smirked, obviously pleased with himself. "Now that we got the lies out of the way. I need you to tell me where the Joker is."

"Why would I do that? You are just going to lock him up or kill him."

Letting out a sigh, he kneels down in front of me. "Ms. Frost please. I know he is your soulmate, but he has killed a lot of people. He needs to be brought to justice." His tone has turned from speculating to pleading.

I stared at his face for a moment, trying to figure out how to answer him. "Look, I understand that he's...a criminal. And I would love to help you, but your guess is as good as mine. He never let me see the outside of where he kept me."

"You must know something! Why was he looking for Harvey Dent?" He questions, his tone returning back to harsh.

I bit my lip, this time I was being honest. "He never tells me anything. He keeps me out of the loop. I want to know just as much as you do. But he tells me nothing."

He curses before rising to his feet. He clearly looked frustrated, and although I didn't like this man one bit, I knew he was just doing his job.

"Look, I had nothing to do with the bank nor with anything the Joker has been doing. He saw me, realized were soulmates, took me and locked me in a room. I don't even know what his intentions are, but I am not part of this."

Gordon seemed to accept this for he nodded before turning towards the door. "I'll...get you out of these cuffs and into a more comfortable room. We'll have another meeting in a few hours." With that, he turned and walked out of the cell.

A few minutes later, a guard entered and approached me. He unlocked the cuff and grabbed my arm. "Hey! No need to be so rough!" I cry, pulling my arm back.

He grunts back at me before nugging me out the door.

Exhaling, I could only imagine what the Joker would be doing right now.

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Oh my god! I know it's been forever and please do forgive me! My life had taken a huge turn and it pulled me away from my stories for a bit. On good news, I'm expecting my first child this spring! Which me and my husband are super excited for!**

 **Thank you all so much for not giving up on me. Don't worry I have not given up on my stories! They're just taking a bit longer to write because I don't have much time on my hands no a days. Nevertheless, I am still working on them!**

 **Anywho, I hope you have enjoyed this long awaited chapter! The plot is kicking forward and more action is to come!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! They always make my day!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Lot's of love,**

 **Alynelovesyou**


	12. Chapter 12

The Joker's Princess

Chapter Twelve

After they took me to my new room, I had this unfamiliar feeling of being watched. My surroundings were simple: a bed, a desk, a drawer, and a sink with a mirror. No toilet or shower though, I guess they were to escort me to that.

It was nicer than a jail cell but still a room that took my freedom away.

Freedom.

It's been so long since I knew what that word meant.

The feeling of being watched was accurate because in the corner of my room there was a tiny camera with a flashing green light. Great, not only am I being held by the government, I had no privacy.

There was a tiny window that was sealed shut but at least it showed me the time of day. I walk over to it and peered out, noticing that I was at city hall in downtown Gotham.

The sky was a full gray and it seemed to reflect my current emotions.

My mind drifted back to him.

What was he doing?

Was he thinking about me?

Is he coming for me?

Did I want him to come for me?

I reached back and placed my hand over the mark, closing my eyes as it began to warm under my skin.

Snapping my eyes open, I step away from the window and take a seat in the bed. Leaning back against the cement wall, I cross my arms and stare at the camera, knowing damn well that they were watching me.

I ran my hand down my arm as I suddenly felt uncomfortable; a shiver followed suit and I curled myself into a ball, burying my head into my arms.

 **Bruce's Point Of View**

I stood in the office room at City Hall next to We watched the surveillance video of Ms. Frost as she moved from the window to the bed. My eyes narrowed as she seemingly glared back through the camera before folding up into a ball.

"Any leads?" I ask in my rough voice, dressed at Batman, not taking my eyes off the beautiful young woman.

Gordon shuffled beside me, crossing his arms while clearing his throat. "She has no recollection of the Jokers whereabouts. Being his soulmate, she is not to be trusted but yet as not broken any laws for her to be sent to prison."

"And her psyche examination?" I inquire.

"She's as normal as you can be living in this damn city," was his reply.

I didn't respond.

There was something about this girl that I couldn't take my eyes off of. She was a normal average girl, nothing extraordinary, nothing out of place. Except for the fact that she was soulmates to Gotham's newest villain. She had this hidden beauty to her, and I was itching to discover it.

I myself was markless, and didn't see the meaning of soulmates. Rachel left me for hers, and now this beauty was forced to be with someone who wasn't capable of love.

Manipulation.

That's all that psycho clown was capable of. I wouldn't be surprised if he had raped her and broke her down to where she was just his puppet.

No worries, I told myself.

This little puppet can have a new master.

 **Next Scene  
A few hours later.  
**  
 **Diana's point of view**

A day has rolled by and I could feel my soul mark pulsing. He was angry, I could tell from that. The anger hasn't left since the night of the banquet. There were moments when I would feel points of intense rage and then small hints of worry and sadness.

I shook my head from the nonsense. The Joker wasn't sad, he was pissed. He was pissed that he could no longer toy with me.

But why did my heart tell me that that wasn't true?

My mind drifts back to our first kiss. There was something behind those dark eyes. Something that felt for this soulmate bond, for me. But what did I feel?

I groan and clutch my head, this was too overwhelming. Just a few weeks ago I was an average woman living in Gotham, with a college degree and a great career going for me. Then I was kidnapped by my soulmate. I've seen people get hurt, and I've seen people die. I learned Jack's story and we shared a kiss that changed everything.

Now here I am, my heart and head torn between my soulmate and the law.

I was brought out of my inner turmoil by a knock. An officer walks in and motions for me to get up. I wasn't technically arrested so they didn't handcuff me, but I was still looked at as if I was an inmate. The glare from the officer was enough to tell me where I was placed in society now.

I follow him down the hall and into an interrogation room.

"Sit," The officer commands.

I lift an eyebrow at him. "Ever smile bud?" I remark, taking a seat on the cold metal chair.

The officer's frown deepens more and I looked away before he could say anything back.

He stood in the corner as the door opened and Detective Jim Gordon walks in.

"Good evening Ms. Frost, like your new room?"

I snort and cross my arms. "That's a joke right?"

Gordon shrugs as he takes a seat in front of me. "Use to jokes then?"

I glare and remained silent.

"We received a video this afternoon and I believe it's best if you see it. This local news broadcast was hacked and this was aired on live TV," he says as he pulls out a laptop and sets it in front of me.

I could already feel my heartbeat picking up as he switches the screen on. It was black before a bright light was switched on and a video of Batman tied to a chair appeared on the screen.

My heart squeezed, did he really catch Batman?

His nasally voice filled the room and every inch of me exploded in goosebumps.

"And what is your name?"

"Brian Douglas."

"Are you the real Batman?"

"No."

"No?" The joker grabs the Batman's mask and rips it off the poor man's face. "THEN WHY DO YOU DRESS LIKE HIM?"

A giggle filters through and I couldn't help but feel my stomach turn from what was about to happen.

The man dressed as Batman stuttered but answered him. "Because he's a symbol, that we don't have to be afraid of scum like you."

"Yeah, you do Brian. You really _**do**_."

The Joker's voice was filled with so much rage as he pet the mans face and shushed him. He continues, "So you think Batman made Gotham a better place? Hm?"

The man looks down in shame.

"Look at me."

I felt my eyes watering.

" **LOOK AT ME**!"

A tear fell as I jumped at the harshness in his voice.

The camera zooms in on the man's face and he glares back at the camera. There was the sound of movement and the camera flips around to the face of the Joker himself.

My heart skips a beat at looking at him. My heart held sadness; what was he doing?

"You see this is how crazy Batman has made Gotham. You want order in Gotham? Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in."

The camera was very unsteady and sloppy. His eyes suddenly grew darker and he licked his lips. "You see the Batman has stolen what belongs to me. And I want her back."

I look up at Gordon and his face remains neutral. I look back down at the video with horror-filled eyes.

"I want two things. 1) The identity of the Batman. And twoooo," he stares intensely at the camera. "I want my princess to come home."

I shiver at his words, and had to refrain from reaching out and touching the screen.

"And for every day that this doesn't happen, someone will uh, die."

His loud cackle filled the room along with screams from the poor man. The video shuts off, leaving me speechless.

Oh Jack, I silently cried, my heart ached for him.

"The man in the video was found hanging outside of Harvey Dent's office twenty minutes after this aired."

I wiped the tear that fell from my face. "I had no idea he was going to do that," I breathed quietly. "You have to return me to him."

"Ms. Frost I hope you know that we are not going to do that. This man is dangerous and soulmate or not, he could hurt or use you."

"Is Batman going to blow his identity?" I questioned.

The detective was silent for a moment. "That has yet to be determined. As for you, we have decided that the best thing for you is to go into hiding till we figure it out."

"Anywhere I go, you know he will find me."

"We have someone who offered to take you in. Someone with a lot of security."

I lean back into my chair and cock my head to the side.

"And who may that person to be?"

A smile turns up on the detective's face and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Bruce Wayne."

 **ALYALYALY**

 **Hey Everyone! Long time no see! Sorry for the super late update. I just wanted to let ya'll know that I am more than likely going to continue all my stories on Wattpad under the username Alynelovesyou.**

 **I just have a better time on that sight and updates are a lot quicker there.**

 **So if you are intrested, please follow me on Wattpad and you'll get plenty of stories there! I have some stories there that aren't on here and they are part of the Soulmate AU.**

 **Thank you for your support here and I hope to see you over there!**

 **Lots of love**

 **Alynelovesyou**


End file.
